Yi-Gi-Oh Gx Revamped - The Legend of the Guardian Sphinx
by TheUchiha'sLegacy
Summary: Trent Wheeler, one of the main characters of this story, must struggle with his slowly dying passion for dueling as he realizes that there is no more excitement in dueling anymore... Meanwhile, Yugi, Kaiba, Jaden, Alexis, and all of the other main characters from the two series come together to fight against a threat that came from... inside Duel Academy? Story discontinued.
1. Part 1- Chapter 1: Enter! Trent Wheeler!

This story takes place 5 – 6 years after the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh Gx (see summary). Alexis Rhodes is now studying to be a teacher at Duel Academy, and as for Jaden, that will be explained later on in Chapter 2. This story mainly revolves around Trent Wheeler and Jaden Yuki, but it will involve the other Yu-Gi-Oh Gx characters as well as the old Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Enjoy!

Please check my profile to check out my Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Fanfiction page on Facebook! Thanks!

**Part 1: Fate**

**Chapter 1: Enter! Trent Wheeler!**

"Next! Name please."

A kid of average height with medium length black hair walked forward to the table. "Trent Wheeler."

The man receiving the applicants raised his head. "Alright Trent, please step to the-." His eyes widened as his brain processed the last name. "Wheeler?"

(Duel Arena)

The audience roared as the applicant in the current ongoing duel fell to his knees as his life points dropped to zero. Doctor Crowler stood up from the booth and shouted, "And there we have it people! Darren Morino may have lost the duel, but the judges have taken into account his skills and quick thinking and have decided to accept him into Duel Academy!"

Darren Morino walked through the exit with his hands high up in the hair as the audience roared enthusiastically in approval. Doctor Crowler coughed and resumed as the shouting died down. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please help me to welcome the last applicant of this year, the younger cousin of the _infamous_ Joey Wheeler – Trenttttttttt!"

Trent walked through the cheering crowd into the duel arena with his hands in his pockets. As he walked down the bleachers, two figures leaning against the railing on the top floor studied him and then looked at each other.

"Well, what do you think of him?" asked the girl. "He seems pretty confident and skilled to me."

"I don't know Alexis," answered the guy. "He may seem like it, but that doesn't mean that he _is_ good."

Alexis laughed and pushed him gently. "Alright Jaden, let's see how he does and _then_ decide, but considering that he's Joey Wheeler's cousin, he probably _is_ good."

Yubel chuckled softly as she materialized next to him. "He reminds me a lot of that Zane Trusdale, but be careful, Jaden. There's a lot more to this kid than you could possibly know."

Jaden nodded and narrowed his eyes as he watched the duel. "But did you mean that in a good way or a bad way?"

The duel proctor walked into duel arena at the same time Trent did. "Alright son, you ready?"

Trent nodded slightly and pulled his hands out of his pockets. The two faced each other, and there was a brief silence as the audience wondered how the nephew of _the_ Joey Wheeler would fare.

"DUEL!"

Duel Procter: 4000

Trent Wheeler: 4000

"Alright, proctor," said Trent. "Go right ahead and start things off. I don't mind."

The duel proctor raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "You asked for it son! Alright then, I'll kick things off by summoning Battle Ox (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000) onto the field in attack mode! Then I'll lay two cards down and end my turn."

Trent sighed and rolled his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair and swept his bangs to the side as he studied his cards. "I'll start by laying three cards down, and now I'll summon Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600) onto the field in attack mode, and since that was a special summon as there were no monsters on my side of the field, I can summon another monster. I think that I'll summon X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500) in attack mode! And now, X-Head Cannon, attack his Battle Ox!"

Battle Ox receded and roared as X-Head Cannon blasted him. "And now Cyber Dragon, attack his life points directly with strident blast!"

The duel proctor flinched as his life points dropped with that attack. "Nice moves kiddo. Not bad for a newbie, but I'm not finished yet! I play my face-down card Numinous Healer, which increases my life points by 1000 points, and I also play my trap card Ring Of Destruction! In case you don't know what it does, it takes a monster on the field and destroys it, dealing its attack points as damage to both of our life points!"

Cyber Dragon roared as the ring appeared around its neck. It exploded, and both players narrowed their eyes as their life points dropped.

Duel Proctor: 700

Trent Wheeler: 1900

Trent narrowed his eyes. "Not bad, proctor. I'm done now - your move."

Jaden's eyes widened as Cyber Dragon attacked the duel proctor directly. "Wow, that kid uses Cyber Dragon just like Zane! He's actually pretty good. He sure played his cards right, huh Alexis?"

Alexis nodded in agreement. "Mhmmm. He's not bad at all for a freshman. Some people would have forgotten about Cyber Dragon's special ability under all of this pressure, but he seems pretty calm."

"Well well well, if it isn't Jaden Yuki!"

Both of the former graduates turned around to see who the voice behind them was. "Doctor Crowler!" both exclaimed.

"Enjoying the duel, are we?" he asked as he walked up next to them. "That's Trent Wheeler, the number one student from Duel Prep School. His cousin Joey Wheeler had informed me that he would be coming this year."

"He sure knows what he's doing," said Alexis. "He plays his cards pretty well."

The duel proctor drew a card and smiled. "I summon Battle Footballer (ATK: 1000, DEF: 2100) in defense mode, and I'll end my turn with that."

Trent sighed and drew a card from his deck, placing it along with his other cards. He picked another one out and said, "Those were some smart moves that you played back there, proctor, but the problem wasn't my Cyber Dragon; it was that you weren't thinking this all the way through. I activate my spell card Dark Hole," he said, placing it onto the field. "Say goodbye to your Battle Footballer."

The duel proctor growled as his Battle Footballer was destroyed. "Good job, kiddo."

Trent nodded. "Thank you. Alright now, I summon my Y-Dragon Head (ATK:1500, DEF:1600) in attack mode. Y-Dragon Head, attack his life points directly and end this duel."

The duel proctor smiled as his life points dropped down to zero.

Duel Proctor: 0

Trent Wheeler: 1900

"Nicely played kiddo. Welcome to Duel Academy!" he said. The audience roared as Trent left the duel arena.

"What an amazinggggggggggggggggg duel! Of course I expected nothing less from a _Wheeler_!" exclaimed Crowler.

"By the way, Doctor Crowler," said Jaden. "I need to talk to you and Chancellor Shepard about something, if that's possible."

"Would it happen to do anything with the fact that you have been gone for the past 5 years? I had heard that you were back, but that was just a rumor," said Doctor Crowler. He studied Jaden and Alexis through narrowed eyes. "But by the looks of it, it seems that you two have already been in contact for some time now."

Alexis blushed as Jaden rubbed his head. "Hehe," chuckled Jaden. "Well, I'm back now, and there's something really important that I need to discuss with you two."

"I'll see what I can do," replied Doctor Crowler.

He walked over to the stand and announced the conclusion of the last match as the audience stood up to leave.

"Trent Wheeler…" said Jaden slowly.

He suddenly jumped up, surprising Alexis. "I WANNA DUEL HIM!"

Alexis sighed and shook her head. "5 years and you haven't changed at all, have you Jaden?"

Jaden laughed and scratched his head as the two walked down the stairs towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2: Return To Duel Academy!

From here on out, I might have changed some things, but please bear with me! Some are accidental, while some things I've had to improvise on, as there wasn't much information on them. This is the second chapter in the Yu-Gi-Oh Gx Continued series! Enjoy! As always, all feedbacks or suggestions or even just plain old comments are appreciated!

This chapter is mainly about just explaining what's happened to everyone from the Yu-Gi-Oh Gx series. It doesn't mention everyone, and obviously I didn't explain a whole lot in this, but that's because I'll be slowly reintroducing everyone from the old series and Yu-Gi-Oh Gx back into the storyline.

**Chapter 2: Return To Duel Academy!**

"Enter!"

Jaden, Alexis, and Doctor Crowler walked through the door. "Hey! Long time no see, Chancellor Sheppard!" exclaimed Jaden.

Chancellor Sheppard stood up and walked up to Jaden, holding out his hand. "Welcome back to Duel Academy, Jaden! What brings you here?" he asked, shaking Jaden's hand.

"There's something that I need to discuss with you two," answered Jaden. "Or rather, there's something that I need to ask you two first."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes as he sat down. "What's wrong?"

Jaden sighed and looked at Sheppard straight in the face. "Has any… unusual or out-of-place things happened at Duel Academy recently?"

Sheppard raised an eyebrow as he stared at Crowler. "No, I don't think so," he answered, a confused look on his face. "Ever since you've left, Kaiba Corps had beefed up the security for the Sacred Beast Cards, so now they're practically untouchable. We've had a few minor problems, but that's about it. Nothing that would fit in the category of "unusual or out-of-place." Why?"

"Well, because-."

_I'll explain it,_ said Yubel in his head. _I think that I can explain the situation better than you._

Jaden's eyes slowly turned orange and turquoise as Yubel gained control over Jaden's body.

"Chancellor Sheppard, this is Yubel speaking," said Yubel, having temporarily taken over Jaden's body.

"Hello, Yubel!" said Sheppard. "What is it that you need to tell us?"

"A few years back on our adventure, we received a vision. I don't understand why or how it happened, but... Jaden and I have foreseen a threat that will afflict the whole entire world if left unchecked."

Sheppard's eyes widened. "But why are you-?"

"The reason that I'm telling you this is because we have foreseen that the threat will come from inside Duel Academy," answered Yubel calmly. "We don't know when this threat will rise or where it will take place, but we know for certain that the threat will definitely come from inside Duel Academy."

Sheppard leaned back against his chair and sighed deeply. "Not another one… Just when I thought that all the threats from inside Duel Academy were over, another one suddenly appears…"

Jaden's eyes turned back to their original color, and he shook his head and blinked once. "Well, there you have it. That's the reason I came back. I may have graduated from here a long time ago, but I still love Duel Academy, and I still consider this place my home. I just don't want to see anything else happen to the school and the people that I care about," said Jaden with a hard look on his face.

Crowler tugged on his shirt with his teeth as he sobbed dramatically. "S-so touching! T-That's the J-Jaden that I've come to know and love!" cried Crowler, turning around and sobbing into his arm.

Sheppard, Jaden, and Alexis looked at him with a weird look on their faces as if they were about to crack up laughing. Yubel materialized next to Jaden and wrinkled her nose. "Is that a man or a woman? I forget."

"He's a man," answered Jaden. He scratched his head and said, "At least… I think that he's a man..."

Sheppard snapped his fingers as his face lit up. "You know… I think that I know just the person to talk to. He just might be able to help us out."

"Who?" asked Jaden excitedly.

"You'll see," answered Sheppard as a grin slowly appeared on his face. "I'll give you a hint. He's coming tomorrow morning, and you'll be very surprised to see him."

Jaden rubbed his chin as he thought of who it could be. "Hmmmmm... Syrus?"

Sheppard and the others fell off their chairs dramatically. "No no, Jaden," laughed Sheppard. "It's… Well, you'll just find out tomorrow."

Jaden pouted and jumped around in his chair. He crossed his arms and then looked up with a surprised look on his face. "What's wrong?" asked Sheppard.

"I just realized it, but… Alexis. Didn't you plan to go to America to study abroad?"

"Ahh… ummm… haha" laughed Alexis. "Ummm… Well, you see, I…"

(Flashback)

"So, what's your decision, Alexis?" asked Chancellor Sheppard. "Will you remain at Duel Academy, or will you go to North America to study abroad?"

Alexis sighed as she thought about her decision. _Am I making the right decision? I had already decided on this during my duel with Jaden…_

"I-…" Alexis paused. _This is what I have to do. I have to do this to get even better so that I don't get left behind."_

"Yes," Alexis sighed. "I'll go. Even though I'll miss everyone here in Duel Academy, all of my friends are going their separate ways now, so it's time for me to take my leave as well."

Doctor Crowler sniffed and smiled. "This will be a good experience for you, Alexis. Although we'll all miss you, this is your own life now. Do what you think is best, and hopefully we'll see you again someday."

(End of flashback)

"So you **did** go," said Jaden. "So why are you back now? I expected that it'd take more than 5 years to study abroad."

Alexis gave Jaden a sad smile. "Yea, I could've stayed there a lot longer if I wanted I wanted to, but… I... I missed everyone back here, so I decided to finish early and just come back to research at Duel Academy! Also, Atticus, Mindy, Jasmine, Syrus, and everyone else are all living around this area, so I was able to see them all again!"

"Oh yea!" exclaimed Jaden. "What happened to Syrus and the others? I just got back like two days ago, so I don't know much about what's happened to them."

"Well, Syrus went into pro's along with Zane a year after you left, and as for Chazz… I don't know really know what's going on with him. The last I heard of him, he built a house near the edge of Domino City. Hasselberry's gone off to the other side of the world in order to look for adventure, and Blaire is studying at Duel Academy in order to be a teacher here."

"Oh wow! So Syrus really _did_ go into the pro's with Zane! That's great!" exclaimed Jaden. "I can't wait to see how much better he's gotten!"

"Well, Jaden. You are very welcome to stay here at Duel Academy for the time being," said Chancellor Sheppard. "Of course you're welcome to take a room in the Obelisk Blue Dorm!"

"Acctually, Jaden, you can just take the dorm that Chazz built next to Slifer Red!" said Alexis.

"Oh yea!" said Jaden. "I'll just take that place if that's alright with you, Chancellor."

(Chazz's Dorm)

"Oh wow," said Jaden as he breathed in the ocean air deeply. "It seems like it's been forever since I've last seen this place."

He looked at the Slifer Red Dorm and smiled sadly as he thought back to his first year at Duel Academy.

_My first time meeting Syrus, my first duel with Chazz and Alexis... I can't believe that's it's been over 5 years since I've last seen_ _them._

"So nostalgic," said Jaden, smiling as he stared up into the bright blue sky. "This place brings back memories..."

Alexis gave Jaden a sad smile as she also thought back to their first year together here. "It's good to have you back, Jaden. I-... I've missed you a lot, you know," she said, blushing slightly.

Jaden gave her a huge smile. "I've missed you too, Alexis! Well, I'm gonna go and unpack my things. Cya later!" he cried out as he ran for the dorm.

Alexis sighed deeply before slowly walking off. _You really haven't changed at all, have you, Jaden?_

* * *

(Obelisk Blue Dorm Lobby)

Trent Wheeler walked through the lobby, glancing all around the highly decorated lobby of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. _Hmmm... Not bad... Not bad at all..._

"Hey, kid!" shouted a voice from behind him.

Trent turned around to see five kids walking up to him; a tall, brown haired 2nd year Obelisk Blue student with a cocky grin on his face stood in the front of the pack.

"Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't the cousin of the _infamous_ Joey Wheeler, _Trenttttttt!"_ said the 2nd year student, mimicking Doctor Crowler. "You think that you're so tough just because you're the cousin of a pro duelist. The only reason that you even got into Obelisk Blue on your first year is because of your connections!"

Trent sighed and rubbed his neck. "Is there a problem here, kid?"

The 2nd year student's face hardened at the word "kid."

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is. I hate kids who think that they're so tough just because they have money or connections. You beating that duel proctor so easily was just a fluke! I say that we duel right now to find out just how good you really are."

Trent narrowed his eyes. "Very well then," he said. "But if I win, I get your best card, and if you win, then I'll give you my best card. Deal?"

The 2nd year student grinned as he grabbed two cards from his deck. He held them up in front of Trent's face. "Look very carefully," he said. "I won these cards in a tournament back when I was in Duel Prep School that was arranged by Kaiba Corp. You might have to have to face these cards in battle. I just hope for your sake that you don't."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yes, I know that it seems like I copied that last part from the meeting with Jaden and Chazz, but that's only because I wanted to introduce Trent Wheeler's rival into the story in a way that made it seem like their relationship is going to be similar to that of Jaden and Chazz. Although it may seem like that, it's actually going to be completely different from what you guys are expecting!

Also, please check my profile for information and updates on characters and such! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Old and New Reunite

I've decided to add how much cards both duelists have in their hands and on the field into the duels in the stories. This is because I keep forgetting how much cards both of the players have, so my stories are taking ten times longer than they actually should.

As for Trent's rival's name, it may seem like I gave him my own name, but my real name isn't Skyler, so it's all good!

Hand = Hand

M-Zone = Monster Zone

S/T-Zone = Spell/Trap Zone

Again, I would really appreciate any feedbacks, suggestions, or even just plain old comments! Thanks!

**Chapter 3: Old and New Reunite**

Jaden stretched his arms and yawned loudly as he got out of bed the next morning. "Man, it sure feels good to wake up back here in Duel Academy," he said.

Knock knock! Jaden looked at the door and quickly dressed up before answering the door.

"Coming!" he shouted. He hopped towards the door as he put on his sneakers, tripping on the shoelaces and falling flat on his face.

He opened the door to find Alexis standing there. "Hey Alexis!" he said, surprised. "Watsup?"

"Hi Jaden," said Alexis. "Chancellor Sheppard sent me to fetch you. He wants you to come to the harbor right away!"

Jaden's eyes widened. "I wonder what's wrong. Let's go, Lex!" he said, grabbing his blazer from the chair on his way out.

(Harbor)

"Chancellor Sheppard!" shouted Jaden as he and Alexis arrived at the harbor. They both fell on their knees as they stopped to catch some air.

"Ah! Jaden! Alexis! Welcome!" said Sheppard.

He and Doctor Crowler resumed staring out into the ocean. Jaden and Alexis raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other in confusion. "Chancellor Sheppard, wha-?" asked Jaden.

"Shh!" said Sheppard, cutting Jaden short. He pointed at a small black dot out in the middle of the ocean. "Look! They're here!"

Jaden shielded his eyes with his hands as he narrowed his eyes against the sun and stared at the small black dot. "What is it?"

As the dot grew bigger and bigger, they heard the distant roaring of the object getting louder and louder. Jaden's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "It's a helicopter!"

The helicopter roared as it slowly descended onto the harbor. Jaden and the others backed off as they covered their ears to try and block the sound of the helicopter's loud engine.

As the noise died down, the others approached the helicopter slowly as Chancellor Sheppard walked up to it. He motioned to Jaden to come closer. "Come here, Jaden! This is the person- or rather, these are the _people_ that I was talking to you about yesterday!"

Jaden walked up next to Chancellor Sheppard as the door of the helicopter opened. As the two shadowy figures stepped out of the helicopter, Jaden's eyes widened as his jaw dropped. "I-… I-... C-Chancellor Sheppard, you-…" stuttered Jaden. Alexis and Doctor Crowler looked equally surprised as they stood there speechless.

Yubel materialized next to Jaden, curious to see who the visitors were.

As the two figures stepped out of the shadows, Jaden gulped and said, "Y-You two… you two are…"

* * *

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

Trent Wheeler and the 2nd year Obelisk Blue student stepped into the Obelisk Blue duel arena and faced each other.

"Alright- newbie and Skyler, step forward." instructed an Obelisk Blue student.

Trent and Skyler stepped forward, handed each other their decks, and shuffled them, handing them back to each other. They stepped back and inserted their decks into their duel disk.

They both narrowed their eyes and stared at each other. "You ready, newbie?" Skyler spat out.

"Bring it on, kid." said Trent.

"DUEL!"

Trent: 4000

Skyler: 4000

"I'll kick things off here!" shouted Skyler. "Draw!"

He smiled and placed the card into his hand, picking up another card and placing it onto the field. "I'll start by summoning Lord of the Lamp (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200) in attack mode! I'll also lay a card down and call it quits for now. Your move, newbie!"

Trent drew a card and studied his hand. "I'll start by activating my spell card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two," he said, placing the card onto the field. He drew three cards from his deck, looked at them, and placed two into the graveyard.

"I'll also play my spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

Trent looked at his cards and smiled. "And now, since I have no monsters out on the field, I'll special summon my Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600) onto field in attack mode! But that's not all, because I can still summon a monster since that was a special summon!" he said. "I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200) in attack mode also! And now, Cyber Dragon, attack his Lord of the Lamp with strident blast!"

"Not so fast!" called out Skyler, stretching out his hand. "I play my trap card Mirror Force, which destroys all of your monsters in attack mode!"

Trent narrowed his eyes as his Cyber Dragon and Winged Dragon was destroyed. "I'll lay two cards down and call it a turn," he said.

Trent: 4000 (Hand: 5, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 2)

Skyler: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Draw!" said Skyler. "Alright now, I'll play my spell card Reload, which allows me to add my hand to my deck, reshuffle, and then draw the same number of cards from my deck that I had previously!"

Skyler reshuffled his deck and then drew four cards. "I'll switch Lord of the Lamp into defense mode, and then I'll summon Sangan (ATK: 1000, DEF: 600) in attack mode! And now, Sagan, attack his life points directly!"

Trent blinked once as his life points dropped.

Skyler scoffed and said, "Well, aren't you a toughie? Alright, I'll end my turn with that."

Trent studied the field as he drew a card from his deck. _Well, it's obvious that he wants me to attack his monster because he put it out there as the bait, but that won't be happening. He obviously needs Sangan to draw __**that**__ card, but there's also the possibility that he might just bring out a lvl 5 or more monster if I __**don't**__ take the bait._ He sighed and drew a card from his deck. _I guess that I have no other choice but to risk it. At least I have a backup plan... I should be fine if my calculations are correct._

"Alright," said Trent. "I'll summon my Blackland Fire Dragon (ATK: 1500, DEF: 800) in attack mode, and now, Blackland Fire Dragon, attack his Lord of the Lamp!"

Skyler smiled at Trent as his monster was destroyed. _Hmmm,_ Skyler said in his head. _The newbie didn't go for the decoy even though he would've been able to reduce my life points by 500. Now I know that he's a thinker, but he's also overly cautious. Oh well, I'll just go with plan B. It's almost the exact same thing as plan A anyways._

"I play my spell card Emergency Provisions, which allows me to gain 1000 life points for each spell or trap card on my side of the field that I send to the graveyard, and since I have two, I'll send both of them to the graveyard to gain 2000 life points. I'll end my turn with that," said Trent. "Your move."

Trent: 5000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

Skyler: 4000 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Get ready, newbie!" spat out Skyler. "Draw!"

"Alright," he said. "I'll play my spell card Dark Hole, which sends all of the monsters on the field to the graveyard, and because of Sangan's special ability, I'm allowed to choose a monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck and add it to my hand!"

He picked a card from his deck and smiled. "Remember what I told you yesterday, Wheeler? I told you that I hoped that you wouldn't have to face this monster in battle, but it seems like you're going to be facing it in battle after all."

"I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1000) in attack mode, and because of his special ability, I'm allowed to take one ritual monster card from my deck and add it to my hand," he said, picking a card from his deck and placing it into his hand.

"Alright now," laughed Skyler, "I play my ritual spell card- Resurrection of Chakra!"

* * *

(Harbor)

Jaden gulped. "Y-You two… you two are…"

The two figures silently emerged from the shadows and walked over to Jaden, pausing two feet in front of him, their tall statures casting a shadow over Jaden as he stared up into their faces, awed by their presence.

Yubel narrowed her eyes. "This is-…"

"Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba..."


	4. Chapter 4: Fulfillment

This chapter might be a little bit confusing to some of you guys, but don't worry. I'll be clarifying everything later on in Chapter 5.

For the part with Jaden's personal information, I just assumed that the outcomes of all the duels are recorded onto the duel disk.

As always, please leave a review, as I would love to hear what your thoughts are on my stories! Thanks!

**Chapter 4: Fulfillment**

"Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba…"

_I can't believe it!_ thought Jaden. _Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, the top two legendary duelists in the world! HERE!_ Jaden shook his head. _But still… What's going on here?_

Kaiba looked down at Jaden, studying him carefully through narrowed eyes. _So this is the kid that saved Duel Academy…_

(Flashback)

"Jaden Yuki…"

"Yes sir," answered a staff member of Kaiba Corp.

"Interesting…" said Kaiba. He closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. "Get out."

The staff member bent his head in respect before walking out.

Kaiba's fingers sped across the keyboard as he quickly typed in something on his laptop. Jaden's face flashed up on the screen along with his personal information.

**Gender: Male/Deck: Elemental Hero based**

**Eyes: Brown/Wins: 17**

**Height: 5'6"/Losses: 2**

**Status: Slifer Red/Draws: 0**

_Not a very impressive record,_ thought Kaiba. He sighed and got up from his chair slowly, turning around to face the view of the city. He twisted his head slightly to the right and glanced at a figure that was hidden in the shadows towards the corner of the back room. "Well?" he asked.

The figure leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, his arms crossed. "He's definitely the one that _he_ spoke of back then. I can feel it…"

Kaiba scoffed, turning back to face the view of the city. "I'll leave the boy to you then."

The figure's head shook slightly. "No, it's not time yet. I had already met up with him once before, but it was for a whole new different reason. I'll know when the timing is right, but until then, all we can do is wait."

Kaiba closed his eyes and frowned slightly. "As I said, I'll leave the boy to you."

(End of Flashback)

"Jaden Yuki…" said Kaiba, slowly pronouncing his name.

"Huh?" said Jaden, a confused look appearing on his face.

"Sheppard, let's go inside," said Kaiba suddenly, brushing Jaden aside as he walked past him.

"Yes sir," said Chancellor Sheppard, walking after him. "Jaden. Alexis. You two come with us as well."

"Yes, Chancellor Sheppard," said Alexis. "Let's go, Jaden!"

* * *

(Chancellor Sheppard's Office)

Doctor Crowler slammed the door shut on the last of the crowd of females that had followed Yugi and Kaiba all the way across campus, begging for an autograph and a picture. "Those little brats!" mumbled Crowler, patting down his shirt.

"Please sit down," said Chancellor Sheppard, motioning to the chairs.

"Thank you," said Yugi. He and Kaiba sat down while Doctor Crowler brought each of them a cup of tea. "I-I just want to s-say that it's _s-such_ an honor to m-meet the both of you finally!" said Crowler, bowing to the both of them.

"Thank you very much," said Yugi, taking the cup from Crowler.

Kaiba waved him off. "I don't drink black tea, woman. Go and fetch me some coffee instead."

Doctor Crowler's face turned bright red as he stood up straight, his fists clenched at his side. "I BEG YOUR PARDON! I DON'T CARE EVEN IF YOU _ARE _THE SETO KAIBA! I HAVE A PHD IN D-!"

Crowler's mouth shut as Kaiba gave him a look. "I-I mean, of course, I will be _right _back with your coffee, sir."

Jaden and Alexis put their hands over their mouths, trying not to burst out laughing. Chancellor Sheppard coughed and then stood up. "I understand that you're here to inspect the security plans for the Sacred Beast Cards that you've installed a few years back?"

"That's correct," said Kaiba, glancing sideways at Yugi. "I want you to provide me with the full blueprints of the three level security system that I gave you back then, as well as a full list of every single guard and staff member here at Duel Academy."

Yugi glanced back at him and narrowed his eyes, nodding slightly.

"Very well then," said Sheppard, unaware of what had just taken place. "Please follow me, sir. For security reasons, I cannot take the papers out of the room that they are stored in."

Kaiba and Yugi stood up to leave just as Crowler walked through the door with the coffee. "Here is your coffee, _sir,_" said Crowler in a huff, walking over to him.

Kaiba brushed him aside as he and Yugi walked out the door, causing Crowler to spill the coffee on his own shirt. His face turned bright red again as he was humiliated for the second time that day. "WHY-! YOU...! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Crowler, walking out of the room in a storm to go and change.

Jaden laughed out loud as Crowler left, slapping his knees as he started to tear up. Alexis shook Jaden's shoulder until he stopped laughing. "Jaden! Pay attention!"

Jaden look at Alexis with a confused look on his face. "Watsup, Alexis?"

"Did you see those looks that Yugi and Kaiba gave each other?" asked Alexis.

"No, I didn't," answered Jaden. "Why? It could've just been that they were glaring at each other. Everyone knows that Seto Kaiba hates Yugi Muto."

"I don't think so," said Alexis, narrowing her eyes. "I think that something's up here, and we should go and find out just what it is."

"Oh, so snooping?" asked Jaden, stretching his arms before getting up. "Alright then- I'm down! Let's go!"

They ran out into the hallway, stopping in front of the door. "Where do we go now?" asked Jaden in a whisper.

"I'm not sure," whispered Alexis. "I think that we should split up and search for them!"

As Jaden was about to agree with her, Winged Kuriboh suddenly appeared next to him, nudging him. "Oh, well if it isn't Winged Kuriboh! Watsup, pal?"

Winged Kuriboh nudged him and sped off to the right. "Whoa! Hey! I think that he wants us to follow him!" said Jaden as he chased after Winged Kuriboh.

"Hey! Wait up, Jaden!" said Alexis, running after him. She shook her head and smiled. "Still talking to duel monster spirits I see."

Jaden and Alexis chased after Winged Kuriboh all the way to the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena. They stopped near the entrance, where Winged Kuriboh disappeared. They both looked around, puzzled.

"Sooo… Why did we run all the way here?" asked Alexis, crossing her arms and glaring at Jaden.

"Hehe," chuckled Jaden. "Uhhh… wellllllll… to be honesttt… I don't really know."

Yubel materialized next to him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Jaden, look!" she said, pointing to the entrance.

"Look at what? The duel arena isn't even open right now," said Jaden, earning a slap on the head from Yubel.

"Ouchhh!" he said, rubbing his head. "What was that for?"

Yubel sighed and whispered into Jaden's ears. Jaden's eyes turned orange and turquoise as he looked at the duel arena through Yubel's eyes.

_I see. I can sense two people dueling in there, but that's not all. There are others nearby watching the duel, and- Yugi? What's he doing here?_ Jaden rushed towards the arena, motioning for Alexis to follow him.

_I think that this might have to do with why he's here at Duel Academy. This might have to do with our vision from last night,_ said Yubel inside of Jaden's head.

_I see,_ said Jaden, narrowing his eyes. _But why?_

_Exactly,_ replied Yubel. _We foresaw Kaiba's arrival, but-…_

_We didn't see Yugi's._

* * *

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

Yugi walked through the enterance, pausing midway. He smiled, bowing his head slightly as he moved to the right. _They're here._

He sighed, pressing himself flat against the wall to shield himself from the duelists and the spectators. _And so it begins… Pharaoh._

* * *

(Entrance of the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"Let's go!" whispered Jaden, sneaking towards the entrance of the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena.

"Right!" said Alexis, following him. _I sure hope that Doctor Crowler doesn't realize that we're missing. Hopefully he'll just think that we decided to leave._

Jaden ran into the entrance, Alexis following him closely. Halfway across, however, they were both suddenly yanked to the right. A hand covered each of their mouths, muffling their surprised yelps.

Jaden turned his head to find Yugi staring ahead at the match that was going on right in front of them. "Yugi?" said Jaden, prying Yugi's hand off from his mouth. "What are you-?"

"Shhh," said Yugi, silencing him. "Just watch the duel that's currently taking place."

Jaden raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Alexis, who gave Jaden the same look.

"I don't ge-," started Jaden.

Yugi stared intently at Jaden, then at Yubel, who was next to him. Yubel looked shocked at the fact that Yugi could see her. "Although I'm not sure of it yet myself, I'm guessing that this duel has the do with the vision that you two had yesterday-... as well as mine."

Jaden and Yubel looked at each other for a brief second, and then Yubel dematerialized. Jaden and Alexis turned their heads and observed the battle, wondering why Yugi was taking such an interest in this duel.

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"I play my ritual spell card- Resurrection of Chakra!"

The air shook as a dark portal opened up on the field. Skyler laughed as the portal grew, staring hard at Trent with violent eyes. "And now, I'll sacrifice my Senju of the Thousand Hands and my Beast of Talwar in order to summon my ultimate monster- Chakra!"

Senju of the Thousand Hands and Beast of Talwar was sucked into the portal, which then closed. There was a brief silence, and then an air-piercing shriek rang through the duel arena. The portal opened up, and a monter flew out, the ground thudding as it hit the arena floor.

"How disgusting," said Alexis, grimacing.

Jaden nodded in agreement as he looked upon the monster's sickly features.

Trent narrowed his eyes as he studied the beast. It had a single eye, and its body seemed to be made up of some kind of purple substance. Two claws protruded from its arms, and below them was another two with three fingers each. It seemed to have four blades that served as its legs while it balanced on a huge drill-like object. The single eye stared at Trent, showing no emotion at all.

"This is my ultimate monster- Chakra (ATK: 2450, DEF: 2000)," repeated Skyler. "Now, I'll equip with my spell card, Sword of Dark Destruction! I'll also play my spell card Premature Burial, which allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard as long as I sacrifice 800 of my life points. Now come on back Beast of Talwar (ATK: 2400, DEF: 2150)!"

"Beast of Talwar, attack his Blackland Fire Dragon!"

Beast of Talwar lunged at Blackland Fire Dragon, slashing it with its blades twice. Trent's dragon roared as it was destroyed, shattering into thousands of pieces.

"And now, Chakra, attack his life points directly!"

Chakra (ATK: 2850, DEF: 1800) glided towards Trent, its claws twitching. It suddenly jumped at Trent, causing him to step back in surprise. Its claws slashed Trent twice as it uttered an undetectable shriek. Chakra jumped back and resumed its usual position.

"I'll end my turn with that," said Skyler, grinning at Trent.

Trent yawned rolled his neck. Skyler glared at him, gripping his cards tighter. "Why don't you ever look scared or desperate! Stop trying to act like you're all that!" he said, clenching his jaws. "You're starting to piss me off, Wheeler."

Trent ignored him and studied his hand. _Dammit,_ he thought. _ Four useless cards… Out of my entire deck, there are probably only around five cards that could help me out right now._ He closed his eyes and focused.

"Let's get going, Wheeler!" yelled Skyler. "Nothing can help you now! Why don't you just give up already!"

Trent's eyes snapped open, his eyes calm. "My deck's never failed me yet," he said calmly. "I trust in my cards. My uncle Joey taught me that."

Skyler scoffed. "You trust in your cards? How pathetic!"

Trent drew a card from his deck, looked at it, then looked at Skyler.

"Get ready, Skyler," he said, adding the card to his hand.

"Huh?" Skyler stared at him, confused.

"Alright, I'll start things off by playing _my_ spell card Premature Burial- and I choose to bring back my Cyber Dragon!"

Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600) appeared on the field, roaring as it coiled up, ready to strike Skyler at any given time.

"And now, said Trent, holding up three cards at Skyler, "look at _my_ ultimate-, no, my _soon_-to-be ultimate monster!"

Skylers face turned white as he looked at the three cards in Trent's hand. "I-impossible… Y-you can't-!"

Trent smiled viciously at Skyler. "Oh, but I can," he said. "I play my spell card, Power Bond!"

(Flashback)

_Two years ago…_

"So you're the kid that I've been hearing about. Apparently you won a close copy of my deck in a regional tournament."

"Yea!" said Trent, a grin appearing on his face. "I've always had a thing for dragons, but when I saw you play in the pro's, I just knew that I wanted to follow in your footsteps. It's an honor to finally meet you, Zane."

Zane smiled and reached into his deck, pulling out a card. "Here, kid," he said, handing Trent the card. "Take this and use it wisely. As one cyber duelist to another, I'm passing the torch onto you. My brother is aiming to be the best cyber duelist possible, but I feel as if you've inherited my deck. Use this card wisely, and figure out how to play it right. Knowing how to use a card and knowing how to play a card are two completely different things. Remember that."

(End of Flashback)

A bright blue portal opened up, and Trent held up his other two cards- the other two Cyber Dragon's. Power Bond activated, and the three Cyber Dragons were sucked into the portal. The ground shook as a bright light appeared, blinding everyone. "Meet _my_ ultimate monster," said Trent, looking Skyler in the eyes. "The _Cyber End Dragon_."

* * *

(Security Room)

Kaiba finished looking through the paperwork and nodded. "Well, everything's in order," he said, sticking the files back into the cabinet. "That's all for now. I sent the copies of the files to Kaiba Corp to have them checked out, so I should be getting the results soon."

"Very good then," said Sheppard, locking the cabinet. "Shall we head back then?"

Kaiba nodded and walked out of the room, Sheppard following him closely. _I hope that you're done, Yugi. We're both out of time, so you better finish up whatever you're doing quickly._

(Flashback)

_Right after the first flashback had ended…_

"Kaiba, I have a favor to ask of you," said Yugi, opening his eyes.

"Oh?" said Kaiba, narrowing his eyes. "_You_ have a favor to ask of _me_? How unusual."

"I need you to get me into Duel Academy at precisely around 10 or so next Monday. This may have to do with the vision that Pharaoh and I had seen a long time ago. I can feel it in the fiber of my every being."

Kaiba stared at Yugi, studying him for a few seconds. "Very well then," he said. "Even though we may not be friends, I have a debt to pay to you. Consider us even."

"Done," said Yugi.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

A roar pierced the air as Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000, DEF: 2800) hit the ground, causing it to shake. Skyler trembled as he stared up at the beast, his face turning slightly pale. "No…" he whispered. "I can't lose...!"

"That's not all," said Trent. "Because of Power Bond's special ability, my Cyber End Dragon's ATK points are now doubled!"

"8000 ATK points?" said Skyler, paling even more.

"And now," said Trent, pointing his finger at Skyler. "Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 8000, DEF: 2800), attack his Chakra with super strident blast!"

"NO!" screamed Skyler as his Chakra was blasted by Cyber End Dragon.

Trent: 1250

Skyler: 0

He fell to his knees as his life points dropped to zero. Jaden and the others watched as Trent walked over to the now defeated Skyler. He stared at his fallen opponent for a moment, his friends slowly backing away from him. Trent reached down and grabbed Skyler's two cards, Resurrection of Chakra and Chakra.

"You don't deserve these cards," he said, staring hard at the two cards. "You only care about how strong your deck is, and that's why you'll never be a winner."

"Dammit," whispered Skyler, hitting the ground with his fist. "Dammit dammit dammit dammit!"

"Dueling has lost all excitement for me," said Trent, looking blankly at the cards in his hand. "Only a few people know the true meaning of dueling; it disgusts me to know that most of the duelists in this world are made up of people like you."

His hand shook as he stared at the cards. _What am I saying? What am I doing?_ His breathing grew rapid as he gripped the cards with both hands. Skyler looked up at him, his eyes wide.

"Wait, no! What are you doing!" he screamed, reaching for his cards.

Trent tore both of the cards in half, and then again, and then again. He threw the torn up pieces of the cards at Skyler and walked away. He gripped his head with both of his hands as he walked through the entrance, unaware of Jaden and the others as they stared at him, a look of shock plastered on their faces.

_What have I done? What's happening to me?_

* * *

**Note:** Trent Wheeler is Joey Wheeler's cousin, but he calls him his uncle. It's just a nickname, not a mistake.


	5. Chapter 5: Conversion

My next few chapters might be kind of short, as I have been very busy lately. I apologize, but I will work on making them much longer and much better in the future. I'm sorry that this chapter's so boring, but I promise that the next chapter will be much more fun and exciting! Thanks!

**Note:** For Syrus's duel, which is coming out in the next chapter, I sort of had to improve on the duel since there wasn't a whole lot of duels with his new deck in the anime, but I will be using the Wikia and trying to make the duel as "spot on" as possible.

**Chapter 5: Conversion**

Jaden and the others entered the room right as Kaiba and Chancellor Sheppard turned the corner. "Sorry for making you all wait," said Sheppard, walking into the room.

"It's no problem at all," said Yugi, glancing at Kaiba.

Yugi nodded, signaling that everything was fine. Kaiba nodded back and turned to Sheppard. "So I heard that you also had a favor to ask of me, Sheppard. What is it?"

Sheppard cleared his throat before starting. "Well, actually, I was sort of hoping that _Yugi_ could help us out. You see-."

Yugi raised his hand, stopping Sheppard. "Acctually, about that," he said. "While you two were gone, Jaden and Alexis and I had a brief talk, and both of them have already informed me of what the problem was. I just want to say that I am fully prepared to help in any way possible."

Sheppard looked surprised. "Well then, since that's over with, I don't think that there's anything else to discuss here. Of course, we would be most honored if you two stayed here for a while."

"YAAAAAAAH!" screamed a crowd a girls from behind the door. Doctor Crowler walked in the office at that moment, struggling to close the door behind him.

"OH MY GOD! YUGI AND KAIBA!" cried the girls as they tried to get in the room.

"Get! Out! Of! Here! Now!" screamed Crowler, finally slamming the door shut.

"Awww!" whined the girls, walking away from the door slowly.

Kaiba sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I think that it would be too much trouble if we stayed here, Sheppard."

Sheppard laughed weakly. "I suppose that you're right, sir."

Jaden's face fell as Yugi and Kaiba stood up to leave. Yugi spotted this and put a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Don't worry, Jaden. You'll be hearing from us again very soon."

Jaden looked up at Yugi and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Yugi."

As they walked to the door, Crowler saluted and said, "Thank you very much for coming down!"

Yugi smiled and nodded, while Kaiba ignored him and brushed past him. Crowler's face fell. Jaden and Alexis laughed quietly behind his back, while Sheppard covered his mouth with his hands, trying not to laugh.

"So, Jaden," said Chancellor Sheppard, sitting down in his chair. "What did you think of them?"

Jaden rubbed his chin. "Well, I think that the talk about Kaiba being cold and unfriendly was an understatement, but other than that, he was really cool! I'm just sad that I didn't get to duel him before he left!"

Chancellor Sheppard laughed. "Who knows? You might be able to later on! After all, Yugi _did_ say that you'd be hearing from them again very soon."

Jaden's face brightened up. "Oh yea, he did!"

Alexis smiled. "You're still the same old Jaden," she said. "Still, I _am_ pretty curious to see just how much better you've gotten after all of these years."

Jaden puffed out his chest. "Are you kidding me? I'm unbeatable now! Haha, just kidding!" he laughed. "No, but really. I plan to become the next King of Games, and for that, I need to beat the _current_ King of Games."

Alexis and the others tilted their heads to the side, confused. "What do you mean the _current_ King of Games?" asked Crowler.

Jaden shook his head. "It's nothing," he said, smiling distantly. "Anyways, I'm going to head back to my room to just chill there. I need to think."

Alexis looked down, a sad look appearing on her face. "A-Alright then," she said, giving Jaden a sad smile. "I'll be on my way as well then, I suppose. I have to finish my research for this week anyways. See you later, Jaden!"

She stood up, bowed to Chancellor Sheppard and Doctor Crowler, and walked out of the room. Jaden stood up. "Well, catch you later Teach!" he said, running out of the room.

Sheppard sighed as Jaden left. "I hope that he _has_ gotten stronger. God knows that we need him now more than ever."

Doctor Crowler looked at his watch and cried out. "Oh no! The tournament is in just a couple of minutes!"

Sheppard shot up from his seat. "Oh no!" he cried out, copying Crowler. "Let's hurry up and get the big screen projector started. Go on to the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena and announce the tournament! I'll be there soon!"

"Yes sir!" cried Crowler, running out of the office.

* * *

(Harbor)

"Hey, you're Trent, right?"

Trent turned around to see Alexis behind him. "Yea, I am," he said, narrowing his eyes. "And who are you?"

"I'm Alexis Rhodes," she replied. "You seem to be down. What's wrong?"

Trent turned back to face the ocean; the waves crashed against the rocks, and the sun shone brightly as it descended into the ocean. "Nothing," he answered. "It's nothing."

Alexis gave him a look of pity. "Well, take care, then," she said, turning around and walking away.

Trent turned his head and watched Alexis walk away. _Well, that was weird…_

He turned his head back to face the view of the ocean and let out a huge sigh. _There's nothing left for me here. Dueling has nothing left for me. If only there was __**something**__ that could give me a purpose to continue dueling…_

He gripped his head with both of his hands, his jaws clenched in agony. _Why? This thought won't leave my mind! I-I can't-!_

"Hey, you there! It's almost time for the tournament! Let's get a move on!" shouted a voice from behind Trent.

Trent released his grip on his head and raised his hand, signaling that he had heard. He stared blankly at the ocean, reaching for his deck by his side. He looked at his deck for a moment, and then he released his grip on it. The deck fell apart and settled onto the ocean, slowly sinking beneath the watery bed and settling on the ocean floor. The remainder of the cards slowly drifted away off into the lazy and gentle rocking of the ocean's waves, forever disappearing from sight as Trent beheld them for the very last time.

_There's nothing left for me anymore._ He stared off into the sunset for a brief moment before turning around and slowly walking away.

* * *

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"Everyone, please settle down," announced Doctor Crowler. "The tournament will be starting shortly!"

He checked his watch and nodded at Chancellor Sheppard, who had just walked through the entrance. He stood up and waited for the audience to get seated. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, please sit back and enjoy the tournament!"

The audience roared their approval as the lights dimmed. The projector's screen flashed up the tournament going on live from inside Kaiba Corp's new duel stadium.

(The Kaiba Dome)

"Anddddd we're live!" announced the tournament broadcaster. "We're here live at the Kaiba Dome, which is hosting its first ever dueling tournament! Many pro's and celebrities are present here in the Kaiba Dome today, as well as many other people who had also bought tickets in order to see the first ever tournament which going on live at _this_ moment!"

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"Wow, a tournament!"

Alexis turned around to see Jaden standing behind her. "Mind if I sit here, Lex?"

Alexis blushed slightly. "Sure thing, Jaden!"

Jaden sat down, smiling at Alexis. "So, wha-?"

"JADEN SWEETYYYYYYY!" cried a voice behind them.

"Huh?" said Jaden as he turned around. He let out a yelp as a person hug tackled him.

"Blair!" he cried out. "It's you!"

"I missed you sooooo much!" she cried out, rubbing her cheek against his. Jaden frowned comically as he tried to push her off of him. Alexis crossed her arms, pouting as she watched Blair flirting with Jaden.

"How've you been, Blair?" asked Jaden when he finally got her off of him. "I haven't seen you in forever!

Jaden measured their heights with his hand, looking surprised. "Wow, you've definitely gotten taller! You're almost as tall as me now!"

"I've been good!" she answered, a huge smile appearing on her face. "How about you, Ja-ayyyyyden?"

"I've been alright," Jaden replied, scratching his head, the corner of his mouth twitching as he saw Alexis next to him. She glared at him and turned around in a huff.

"Hehehe!" laughed Blair cutely. A few people in the background pointed at the three, staring at them and whispering to each other. They yelped and turned around in their seats as the corner of Alexis's mouth started to twitch.

Jaden and Blair also straightened up and turned around in their seats as Alexis's gaze fell on them, their eyes wide.

(Kaiba Dome)

"And I have just received the news that the duelists have entered the stadium! Here they come now!" he cried, pointing at the two entrances. The crowd cheered as the two duelists entered the arena, roaring in anticipation.

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

Jaden's eyes widened as he saw who one of the duelists was. He pointed at the screen, a look of surprise stamped on his face. "Th-That's... Syrus!"


	6. Chapter 6: Syrus vs Chazz

For this duel, as well as most others, I might have added a few cards into the deck, as I can't just go off the ten or fifteen cards that the anime had provided. It would be unrealistic, as it is impossible to draw the _exact_ same cards that they had used in their previous duels in their other duels. I will be expanding on most of the characters decks in this story, but I won't be changing it so much that their decks are completely changed.

As always, all feedbacks, suggestions, or even just plain old comments are appreciated! I want to know what you all think of my story so that I can see how I'm doing so far! Thanks!

**Chapter 6: Syrus vs Chazz**

"Th-That's… Syrus!"

"That's right!" said Alexis. "You haven't exactly been here for the last two or three years. You wouldn't have known that his match was today!"

Jaden rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Alright!" he said. "I can't wait to see just how much better Syrus has gotten! I wonder who his opponent is?"

As Syrus's opponent stepped out of the shadows, Jaden and everyone else watching the tournament fell out of their chairs in surprise. "CHAZZ?!" they all cried out.

"WHAT?!" cried out Jaden. "SYRUS AND _CHAZZ_ ARE DUELING EACH OTHER?!"

"It looks like it," said Alexis, equally surprised as Jaden and the others. "They _had_ announced that his opponent was going to be a surprise for everyone here at Duel Academy last week."

"Hmmm… Well, even though I'm Syrus's best friend, I have to admit that they're pretty evenly matched," said Jaden.

"Well, I know for a fact that Syrus has gotten a lot better, but the problem is that I haven't seen Chazz in a duel for over three years. It's possible that his skills have gotten better, but it's also possible that his skills might have gotten worse, although I don't think that's the case here," said Alexis.

They both turned their attention back to the screen as Syrus and Chazz met up in the middle. They both switched decks, shuffled them, and returned them back to each other.

(Kaiba Dome)

"I present to you on my left, Chazz Princeton of the Princeton family, and on my right is Syrus Trusdale, the younger brother of Zane Trusdale, who is also a pro duelist, as many of you already know!" announced the broadcaster.

**Chazz Princeton **

**Wins: 79**

**Losses: 7**

**Draws: 0**

**Syrus Trusdale**

**Wins: 117**

**Losses: 11**

**Draws: 1**

Chazz and Syrus stood there for a brief moment. "Good luck," said Syrus, stretching out his hand. "May the best duelist win!"

Chazz shook his hand, grinning slightly. "Yea, may the best duelist win," he said.

"Oh, and by the way, did you hear?" he whispered, leaning over to Syrus. "I heard that Jaden's back."

Syrus's eyes grew wide. "Jaden?" he said, a huge smile appearing on his face. _Then I have to try even harder now! I have to show him just how much better I've gotten! With my new and improved deck, I'll beat Chazz and show Jaden that I'm good enough to face him now! Jaden, please watch me win!_

A serious look appeared on Syrus's face. "We're both friends, Chazz, but unfortunately, only one of us can win here!"

Chazz nodded, a serious look appearing on his face as well. "Yea, I know," he said, turning around and walking back to his spot. "And that'll be me!"

Syrus walked back to his spot and turned around to face Chazz. They both stood there for a brief moment; the audience grew silent, the silent whispering of the wind passing over the Kaiba Dome.

… "DUEL!"

The audience roared as the tournament began.

"Get your game on!" shouted Syrus, activating his duel disk. _That was for you, Jaden!_

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

Back at the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena, Jaden's eyes grew wide. Alexis and Blair both looked at him, smiling. "It looks as if Syrus knows that you're watching," said Alexis.

Jaden nodded, clenching his fists. _I'm rooting for you Sai!_

(Kaiba Dome)

Syrus: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I'll go first!" shouted Syrus. "Draw!"

"Hmmmm" said Syrus, looking at his cards. "I'll start by activating my spell card Graceful Charity! This allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two!"

He placed two cards into the graveyard and placed a card onto the field. "I'll also activate my spell card Card of Destruction! Now we both have to discard our hand into the graveyard and pick up the same number of cards that we previously had."

He picked up six cards from his deck and studied them. "I'll start by summoning my Cyberdark Edge (ATK: 800, DEF: 800) onto the field in attack mode, and because of its special ability, I'm allowed to select a lvl 3 or lower dragon-type monster from my graveyard and equip it on it- and I think that I'll choose my Armed Dragon Lvl 3 (ATK: 2000, DEF: 800)!"

Chazz narrowed his eyes. "So that's why you played your Card of Destruction. Smart move, slacker."

Syrus smiled. "I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"About time," said Chazz. He drew a card from his deck and studied his cards. He smiled and picked up two cards from his hand. "I'll lay these two cards facedown and summon X-Head Cannon (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1500) in attack mode! And now, I'll equip my spell card Machine Conversion Factory on it, raising its attack and defense by 300 points (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1800)!"

Ojama Yellow suddenly appeared next to his head. "Ooooo! Play me, boss! Play me!"

"I don't have you yet! Just shut up and watch a _real_ monster battle," said Chazz, waving Ojama Yellow aside.

Ojama Yellow buried its face in its head. "AHHHH! BOSS HATES ME! WAHHHH!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" yelled Chazz. He pointed at Syrus's Cyberdark Edge. "And now, X-Head Cannon, blast his dragon to bits!"

"Not so fast!" said Syrus, stretching out his hand. "I play my trap card Negate Attack! It cancels your attack and automatically ends your battle phase!"

Chazz spat on the ground. "Well, I end my turn, then. Your move."

Syrus: 4000 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

Chazz: 4000 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 3)

"Draw! Alright, I'll play my trap card Ultimate Offering!" said Syrus, pointing to a facedown card on his side of the field. "This allows me to summon as much monsters as I want as long as I give up 500 life points for each one. And now, I'll play my spell card Premature Burial! This allows me to bring back a monster from my graveyard as long as I give up 800 life points- and I choose to bring back my Cyberdark Horn (ATK: 800, DEF: 800)! I'll also equip it with my Gray Wing (ATK: 2100, DEF: 800), but that's not all! I'll also summon my Patroid (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200) in attack mode, and because of its special ability, I'm allowed to look at one set card on your side of the field and see what it is- and I choose the card on the left!"

Chazz picked it up and showed Syrus. Magic Jammer. Syrus nodded. "Alright. Now I'll activate my spell card Graceful Dice! This card lets me roll a dice, and the result is multiplied by 100 points and added to the ATK and DEF of all of my monsters on my side of the field until the end of my turn."

A dice appeared in the air and fell on the field. Three. Syrus grinned. "And now, Cyberdark Edge, (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1100) attack Chazz's X-Head Cannon!"

"Not so fast," shouted Chazz. "I activate my trap card Mirror Force!"

"Oh no!" yelled Syrus.

"Oh yes!" laughed Chazz. "Say byebye to all of your monsters!" Patroid, Armed Dragon Lvl 3, and Lesser Dragon shattered as they were destroyed.

Syrus smiled. "Did you forget that if my Cyberdark monsters are destroyed in battle, the equipped monster cards are destroyed instead?"

Chazz scoffed. "Whatever, loser. Just get on with it so I can win this duel already."

"Are you gonna use me, boss?" asked Ojama Yellow, jumping around Chazz's head.

"AHHHHH! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" screamed Chazz, trying to slap Ojama Yellow. Syrus and the audience looked at him strangly, wondering what he was trying to hit.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn," said Syrus.

Chazz smiled. "About time," he said, drawing a card from his deck. "I'll start by playing my spell card, Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two card from my deck! And now, I'll summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!"

He looked at the cards in his hand, his smile growing even larger. "HAHAHAHA! IT'S OVER, SYRUS!"

"Huh?" said Syrus, stepping back.

"I activate my spell card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two."

Chazz picked up three cards and sent two into the graveyard. "One of the cards that I sent to the graveyard was Ojamagic! This card allows me to take the three Ojama brother's from my deck and add them to my hand."

"YAY!" shouted the three Ojama brothers as they appeared next to Chazz's head. "BOSS LOVES US. HE REALLY LOVES US!"

"And now, I'll play my spell card Ojama Ride!" shouted Chazz.

"WHAT?!" screamed the three Ojama brothers.

"This card lets me special summon three level four or lower machine-type monsters from my deck onto the field in defense mode- and I choose to summon my W-Wing Catapult, Y-Dragon Head, and my Z-Metal Tank!"

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"Oh no!" said Jaden. "This is bad- real bad!"

"Mhmmm!" said Alexis, nodding in agreement with Jaden. "And I bet that we all know what's coming next."

Jaden nodded, narrowing his eyes. "The V to Z-."

(Kaiba Dome)

"-Dragon Catapult Cannon," said Chazz, grinning.

Syrus wiped the sweat from his forehead. "This is bad- real bad!" he said, copying Jaden.

"Gentlemen, start your engines!" said Chazz. V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult, and X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank all flew into the air and combined themselves together, creating VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon.

"Alright, and now, VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon, combine together in order to create the one and only V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

The audience cheered, roaring in approval as Chazz took the lead in the tournament.

Syrus started shaking as the huge monster loomed over him, its cannons pointed straight at him. "What am I going to do now?"

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7: Syrus vs Chazz (Continued)

I guess that you can say that this is the end of Part 1 of my story. The first chapter of Part 2 will be posted later on this week! All reviews are appreciated! Thanks!

EDIT: Acctually, I'm going to be expanding on Part 1 of my story. I felt like it was too short, so I'm going to be adding a ton of more chapters to Part 1 and then ending it.

**Chapter 7: Syrus vs Chazz (Continued)**

"The V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon…" whispered Syrus, staring up at it in awe.

_Oh no,_ thought Syrus. _What should I do? I can play __**that**__ card this turn in order to take zero damage, but that doesn't guarantee that I'll make it out alive the __**next**__ turn._

Syrus grit his teeth. _Well then, I'll just have to bet it all on this next turn! I believe in my deck! Jaden, you taught me that! Please watch me!_

"To start things off, I'll use my monsters special ability to remove one of your monsters on the field from play- and I choose your Cyberdark Edge!"

Syrus closed his eyes. _It's decision making time! If I play this card, then I'll at least have a chance of summoning my Cyberdark Dragon, but if I don't play this card, but then I won't be able to summon my Cyberdark Dragon! Oh well! You gotta risk a few to play a few!_ "Not so fast!" Syrus shouted, stretching out his hand. "I activate my trap card Torrential Tribute! This card destroys all monsters on both sides of the side!"

"What?!" cried Chazz, a look of shock appearing on his face. "NOOOOO!"

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY V TO Z-DRAGON CATAPULT CANNON LIKE THAT! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" yelled Chazz, a furious look appearing in his eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes, calming down. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn. Your move, slacker."

Syrus: 3200 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1)

Chazz: 4000 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 3)

Syrus bent over and leaned on his knees. "Draw! Alright, I play my spell card Pot of Avarice! This card allows me to take out five monster cards from my graveyard and shuffle them into my deck, after which I'm allowed to draw two cards."

He took five monster cards from his graveyard and placed them into his deck, shuffling it. He drew two cards and nodded. "Alright! I'll summon my Cyberdark Horn in attack mode, and I'll equip my Hunter Dragon (ATK: 2500, DEF: 800) to it! I'll also use my Ultimate Offering to special summon my Gray Wing in attack mode! And now, Cyberdark Horn and Gray Wing, attack Chazz's life points directly!"

"AHHHHH!" cried Chazz as his life points dropped.

"I'll end my turn with that," said Syrus.

Chazz scoffed. "Draw! Alright, I'll start by playing my trap card Ojama Trio! This card allows me to summon three Ojama Tokens (ATK: 0, DEF: 1000) on your side of the field in defence mode!"

Syrus looked confused. "But why would you do that?" asked Syrus.

"To do this!" yelled Chazz. "I activate my spell card Dark Hole! Now all of the monsters on the field go byebye!"

"Don't forget about my Cyberdark Horn's special ability!" shouted Syrus. "When my Cyberdark Horn is about to be destroyed, the equipped monster card is destroyed instead!"

"Yea yea," said Chazz, a bored look appearing on his face. "I know all about your Cyberdark monster's special abilities now! But that's not the reason that I played my Dark Hole! It's because whenever an Ojama Token is destroyed, the controller of that token takes 300 points of damage!"

Syrus stepped back. "Oh no!"

Chazz stepped forward, a mean grin appearing on his face. "Oh yes! It's payback time! I activate my trap card Call of the Haunted! This allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard, and guess who's coming back! That's right! Come on out V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon (ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800)!"

"Impossible!" whispered Syrus, dropping to his knees.

"Oh, it's possible alright," said Chazz, grinning at Syrus. "V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon, blast his Cyberdark Horn with Ultimate Destruction!"

Syrus cried out as his life points dropped rapidly. "I'll also use its special ability to remove your Gray Wing from play, and I'll end my turn with that," said Chazz.

"GO BOSS, HE'S THE MAN, IF HE CAN'T DO IT, THEN NOBODY CAN!" cried the Ojama brothers as they danced around Chazz's head.

"GO AWAY!" screamed Chazz, slapping them all away.

Syrus breathed heavily, his hands shaking as he stared at his hands. _I-I can't win… Chazz is too good. He's gotten way better than before, and with his powerful cards like Dark Hole and his Ojama and VWXYZ combinations- I can't beat him!_

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

Jaden grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes, staring at the duel. "Come on, Sai! I know that you can do it! Just believe in your cards- and yourself!"

(Kaiba Dome)

Syrus: 100 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1)

Chazz: 200 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

"What a close duel!" said the broadcaster. "This is getting really intense. Syrus Truesdale had taken the lead just moments ago, but Chazz Princeton has taken the lead once again!"

Syrus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Draw!" He looked at the card and smiled. "I play my spell card Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two cards from my deck."

He drew two cards and laughed. "What's so funny?" asked Chazz, narrowing his eyes.

_I'm safe for now_, thought Syrus. _But this won't guarantee my victory just yet, so I have to play this card right!_

"I activate my trap card Shadow Spell! I acquired this trap card just recently from a tournament a few weeks ago. I can equip this card to one of your monsters to decrease its attack by 700 points! Also, as long as this card is on my side of the field, you can't change its battle position or attack with it!"

Chazz slapped himself in the face. "I JUST brought it back out! Can't you give me a break already?"

"Sorry Chazz!" said Syrus. "I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn!" _I hope that he doesn't attack on this turn, or else I'm finished!_

"Grrrrr," growled Chazz. "I can't do anything for now, so I'll just lay this card facedown and end my turn with that."

"Whew," said Syrus, sighing in relief.

Syrus: 100 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 3)

Chazz: 200 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

"Draw! I activate my trap card Reckless Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards, but I have to skip my next two draw phases; and now, I special summon my monster The Dark Creator (ATK: 2300, DEF: 3000). I'm allowed to special summon this monster from my hand as long as I have five or more dark monsters in my graveyard and no monsters on my side of the field."

"What?!" shouted Chazz. "That monster has the same amount of attack points as my V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

"But that's not all!" said Syrus. "I use The Dark Creator's special ability to banish my Hunter Dragon from my graveyard to bring my Cyberdark Horn back from the graveyard, and I'll equip my Armed Dragon Lvl 3 to it (ATK: 2000, DEF: 800)! I'll end my turn with that."

"Draw!" shouted Chazz. "I'll play my spell card Emergency Provisions and sacrifice my two facedown cards in order to gain 2000 life points. I'll end my turn with that."

Syrus: 100 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 3)

Chazz: 2200 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Draw!" shouted Syrus. "It's over, Chazz. I use The Dark Creator's special ability to banish my Masked Dragon in order to bring back my Cyberdark Edge from the graveyard!"

"What?" said Chazz, a confused look appearing on his face. "I thought that you took the three Cyberdark dragon's from your graveyard and shuffled them into your deck when you used Pot of Avarice!"

Syrus shook his head. "No, Chazz. You see, I only took two of my Cyberdragon's out, and I have them both right here. One of the five monster cards that I took out of the graveyard was my monster The Dark Creator!"

"So you were aiming to draw that card, huh?" said Chazz, narrowing his eyes. "You put your entire duel on the line for just that one card?

Syrus closed his eyes. "I trust in my deck. Jaden taught me that if I believe in myself and my deck, there's no way that I could lose!"

"I see," said Chazz, closing his eyes and smiling. "Well, I know what's coming next. Go on- do it."

Syrus nodded and smiled. "That's the plan, Chazz. That's the plan. Now, where was I? Oh yea! I sacrifice my Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge, and my Cyberdark Keel in order to summon my ultimate monster- Cyberdark Dragon (ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000)! And now, I'll equip my Light and Darkness Dragon to it, raising its attack points to a grand total of 3800!"

Syrus pointed at V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon. "Cyberdark Dragon, attack V to Z-Dragon Catapult Cannon with Dark Cyber Stream!"

Chazz covered his eyes with his arm as his strongest monster exploded into pieces. "And now, The Dark Creator, attack his life points directly!" shouted Syrus.

Chazz dropped to his knees as his life points dropped to zero.

Syrus: 100

Chazz: 0

The crowd cheered as the duel ended. "And that's the end of the duel!" announced the broadcaster. "The match has concluded with Syrus Trusdale's victory!"

The crowd roared in approval. "SYRUS! SYRUS!"

"DON'T WORRY BOSS! WE LOVE YOU!" shouted Ojama Yellow. "YEA!" shouted the other two.

Chazz smiled slightly. "Shut up, you three."

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"YEA!" shouted Jaden, cheering with the rest of the school as Syrus won. _I knew that you could do it, Sai!_

(Kaiba Dome)

Syrus wiped the tears from his eyes with his arm as he raised his hand and waved to everybody in the audience. _Thank you, Jaden! It's all because of you that I won!_

"Nice job, Syrus," said a voice behind him.

Syrus turned around to see who it was. "Big bro!"

Zane smiled at him as he stretched out his hand. "Congratulations. You've mastered your deck well, and you seem to trust in your deck a lot more than you used to."

Syrus smiled and nodded as he shook Zane's hand. "Mhmmm! It's all thanks to Jaden!"

Zane's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, so you've heard?"

"Yea! Chazz told me right before our duel!"

Zane smiled. "Don't worry, Syrus. We'll be seeing him very soon. I'm sure of it."

Syrus nodded. "Definetly!"

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"Jaden!"

Jaden turned around to see Chancellor Sheppard and Doctor Crowler running towards him. "Oh, hey! Watsup guys?"

"There's big trouble!" shouted Doctor Crowler, waving his arms frantically.

Alexis and Blair turned around, worried looks appearing on their faces. "What happened, Doctor Crowler?"

"It's Trent! Trent Wheeler has gone missing!"


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble and Friends

**Chapter 8: Trouble and Friends**

Jaden walked into Chancellor Sheppard's office for the second time that day, followed closely by Alexis and Blair. "Thank you for coming," said Chancellor Sheppard, walking over to his desk. He sat down on his chair slowly and let out a huge sigh. "This is horrible… Of course, we would feel the same way about all of our students, but it just makes things a lot worse because he's the cousin of a celebrity duelist."

"I feel you, Chancellor Sheppard," said Jaden, sitting down on a chair. "I mean, why would he leave? He's an amazing duelist, and he's practically a mini-celebrity already!"

Alexis and Blair sighed and face-palmed themselves. "I don't think that that's what he meant, Ja-ayden!" said Blair, giggling cutely. Alexis glared at her comically as Jaden shrunk back to avoid them both.

Sheppard coughed into his hand. "This is serious, you three!"

Jaden, Alexis, and Blair all sat up straight. "Forgive us, Chancellor Sheppard," said Alexis, bowing her head in apology. "So, what can we can we do to help?"

Sheppard and Crowler both looked at each other, their faces turning slightly red. "Well, we're not exactly sure… I've already put in a call for Seto Kaiba, so he should be returning a call to us pretty soon. Other than that, we pretty much have our hands tied. Even if he _is_ the cousin of Joey Wheeler, we can't just notify the authorities for just one missing student."

"I see," said Blair, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. "So we're just going to let him go, then?"

Sheppard looked surprised. "Of course not, Blair! I was just saying that we-!"

BEEEEEP! The screen lit up as a call came in. "Screen on!" said Sheppard, leaning back in his chair.

Kaiba's face filled the screen; any sign of playfulness or laughter disappeared from the room as tension filled the air. "So, you let Trent Wheeler wander off from Duel Academy," he said slowly, dragging each word out. "I hope that you realize just how much crap I'm going to get from Wheeler for this."

Sheppard and Crowler both bowed their head, their faces covered in sweat. "Please accept our most sincere apologies," said Sheppard, his head still bowed. "We had absolutely no idea that-."

"That's enough," said Kaiba, narrowing his eyes. "Luckily for you both, we were expecting for something like this to happen; however, neither of us had expected it to be this soon."

Everyone in the room looked confused. "What do you mean _"we"_?" asked Jaden.

A shadowy figure appeared from behind Kaiba and stepped into the light. "Yugi!" exclaimed Jaden. "It's you!"

"Yes," said Yugi, smiling at Jaden and the others. His face suddenly turned serious. "The truth of the matter is that… well… I have been expecting for something like this to happen very soon, although not _this_ soon."

"Yea, Kaiba told us," said Alexis. "But what did you mean by that?"

Yugi sighed. "Well, it's a long story, so I'll make it as short as possible. You see…"

(Flashback)

"Well, this is it," said Yugi, staring up at the Pharaoh. "Tomorrow is the day. Our final duel…"

Yami nodded, a sad look appearing in his eyes. "Yes… Tomorrow is the day. Our final test."

Yugi looked down at the floor. "I- I just wish that you didn't have to say goodbye. I mean, after this we'll never see you again! It just seems so unfair!"

Yami stared hard at Yugi for a brief moment before reverting his gaze back to his deck. "But will it?"

Yugi's head snapped up, his eyes widening in surprise. "What do you mean…?"

Yami closed his eyes. "I sense a faraway danger that is slowly approaching like a dark rain cloud. It will engulf the world in chaos if left unchecked."

Yugi narrowed his eyes. _Where did that come from?_ "So, this danger… it has something to with you, doesn't it?"

'Perhaps," said Yami. "I don't know for sure what it is, but I can feel it in my heart; I just know that it has something to do with my past. Something to do with what I once was."

He slowly disappeared from sight. "Be careful, Yugi. You'll know it once the time comes."

(End of Flashback)

"I see," said Sheppard, rubbing his chin slowly. "So you think that Trent Wheeler has something to do with this?"

Yugi nodded. "I don't _think._ I _know_ that he does."

"What should we do, then? To be honest, we're all lost on what to do about this."

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately, even if he is, uh, _Wheeler's_ cousin, that's no excuse to send out a search party; however, considering the circumstances here, as he is the schools "celebrity duelist," I suppose that I _could_ do something about it."

He turned to Yugi. "Did the Pharaoh happen to mention anything as to give us a hint to where Trent disappeared off to?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, unfortunately, I have no idea. I highly doubt that he's hiding out at the school, but you should search everywhere in Duel Academy just in case."

Kaiba nodded. "That's the best option that we have right now. I can send a small search party to search for Trent in Domino City and the areas surrounding it, but I'll give you guys a 72 hour window first. Report back to me then, and if you guys haven't managed to track him down by then, I'll send out a search party for him."

Sheppard and Crowler both nodded. "Understood."

CLICK! The screen went blank out as Kaiba ended the transmission. Sheppard turned to Jaden and the others. "You three return to your dorms and act like nothing is wrong. If anyone asks, then he's on a special vacation with his family."

"Yes sir," said Alexis and Blair.

"Sure thing," said Jaden. All three of them stood up and walked out of the room.

"Well, I'll be heading back to my dorm, then," said Jaden, turning to the right. "I'm just gonna explore the area around the Slifer Red Dorm after I take a quick nap. Cya guys."

Blair's face fell. "Jaden…" she whispered as he walked away. Alexis's face fell as well as she stared at him as he turned the corner. She sighed and turned to the left. "Let's go, Blair."

"Ok then…" she said, following Alexis.

* * *

(Slifer Red Dorm)

Jaden arrived at the Slifer Red Dorm. "Wow, it's been a long since I've been inside of the dorm rooms. Maybe I should go and check it out!"

He walked up to the door of his old room and sighed. "Well, here goes nothing!"

He turned the door knob and walked in the room. There were three people in there- two Slifer Reds and a Ra Yellow. All three of them looked up at Jaden, their jaws dropping when they realized who he was. "No. Freaking. Way. JADEN YUKI?!" they all yelled.

"Huh?" said Jaden with a confused look on his face. "You guys… know who I am?"

"Of course!" said the Ra Yellow female. "Alexis Rhodes and Blair Flannigan _alwaysssss_ talked about you! They're always talking about how you saved the world a bunch of times and how you managed to take down _the_ Yugi Muto's legendary deck in a duel!"

Jaden laughed and scratched his head, embarrassed. "Well, it was someone else using the deck, but still… yea! I beat Yugi's deck I guess, hahahaha."

"Well, I'm Sabrina Taylor," said the girl, pointing to herself. She introduced everyone else in the room. "This is Isami White, and that's Darren Satou."

Sabrina was a female with long blonde-hair and blue eyes wearing the standard white and yellow female Ra Yellow uniform with a yellow mini-skirt. Isami was a medium-length white-haired kid with unusual red eyes, who nodded at him. _An albino, huh?_ thought Jaden. Darren had medium-length dark brown hair with random streaks of light brown and chocolate brown eyes.

"So, what ya guys doing?" asked Jaden.

"Oh, we're just comparing our decks," answered Sabrina, giving Jaden a warm smile. "Why don't you join us?"

Jaden rubbed his hands together. "Why not? It's been forever since I've done this with my friends."

Jaden sat in between Sabrina and Isami. "So, what type of decks do you guys duel with? I'm always stoked to see and duel against new decks!"

"Well, I use a Fairy-type deck," said Sabrina. She took a card out from her deck and showed it to Jaden. "This is my master-card- Airknight Parshath."

"I use a Pyro-type deck," said Isami, "and my master-card is my Infernal Flame Emperor."

"I use a Level-Up-type deck," said Darren," and my master-card is my Level Up card."

"Is that a spell card?" asked Jaden.

"Yea," said Darren. "Would you… like to see how it works?"

Jaden's eyes widened. "Oh sweet! So I can have it?!"

The others eyes slightly twitched. "W-What?" whispered Sabrina to the others. "I guess that the rumors of him being not-so-smart are actually true too."

The other two nodded, a funny look plastered on their faces. "Ah, um… well, no," said Daren. "I was actually asking if you wanted to duel me."

"OH! Well, in that case, get your game on!"

(Outside of the Slifer Red Dorm)

Alexis and Blair walked out of Chazz's Dorm, a confused look on both of their faces. "Where's Jaden? I thought that he said that he was going to be taking a nap in his room," said Alexis.

Blair nodded. "Mhmm!" she agreed.

Just at that moment, Jaden and the others walked out of the room. "Oh, hey Alexis and Blair!" yelled Jaden, waving at them.

"Jaden!" yelled Alexis. "I was wondering if you wanted to join the Obelisk Welcome Dinner with us! It's in around 45 minutes!"

"Sure thing," he yelled. "Let me just duel my new friend first!"

Alexis and Blair looked at each other. "Well, this could be fun," said Blair. "And we _do_ have around 45 minutes left."

Alexis tapped her chin with her finger. "Yea, why not? It's been forever since I've seen him duel. Let's go!"

Jaden and Darren shuffled each other's decks and handed them back to each other. They both walked ten paces away in the opposite direction and turned around to face each other. "You ready?" asked Darren.

"You bet!" said Jaden. "Get your game on, Darren!"

…"DUEL!"

_To be continued…_


	9. Chapter 9: Homecoming Duel!

**Chapter 9: Homecoming Duel!**

"DUEL!"

Jaden: 4000

Darren: 4000

"First come, first served!" said Jaden. "Draw!"

"I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400) in attack mode! I'll also play my spell card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards as long as I discard two! I'll also throw down two facedowns and call it a turn!"

"Nice moves," said Darren. "Ok, I'll start by playing my spell card Card of Destruction. This forces both of us to discard our hand and redraw the same number of cards that we previously had."

_Oh no!_ thought Jaden. _There goes **that **combo._

"Alright, I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000) in attack mode, and now, I'll play my spell card Level Up! This allows me to send my Lvl 4 monster to the graveyard in order to summon the monster that's written on its text- and I choose to bring back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600)! Horus, attack his Sparkman with black flame! I'll also play my spell card Premature Burial in order to bring back my Lvl 4 monster, and all it costs me is 800 life points."

"Wow," said Jaden as his monster was destroyed. "Nice moves, kid! Not a bad start for a 1st year Slifer Red!"

"Thanks a lot," said Darren, smiling at Jaden. "It's not every day that you get a compliment from a pro duelist like yourself."

Jaden scratched his head. "Well, I sure hope that I'll be able to show you just how good I really am!"

"I'm sure you will," said Darren. "Well, I'll end my turn with a facedown card. Your move, Jaden."

"Wow, this guy's actually pretty good," said Alexis. "That combination that he just played wasn't half bad!"

"I prefer to think of it as luck," said Isami, looked bored.

"Oh shush," said Sabrina, slapping Isami's arm. "Darren's actually an amazing duelist. The only reason that he's in the Slifer Red Dorm is because of you."

Isami looked down, his face turning red. "Well, I don't have a lot of friends," he mumbled.

Jaden: 3300 (Hand: 5, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 2)

Darren: 3200 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 1)

"Draw! Ok, I'll summon one of my personal favorite monsters to the field- Elemental Hero Neos (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)!"

"No way!" said Sabrina and Isami. "That's _the_ Elemental Hero Neos!"

"Wow," said Darren, his eyes wide. "That's one powerful monster!"

"Neos, attack his Horus th-, his Black Fire-… just attack his level 6 monster with neos force!"

"Awww man!" said Darren. "Hey, wait a second… how did you manage to summon that without any sacrifices? That's a level 7 monster!"

"It's simple," said Jaden. "One of the cards that I had discarded through the effects of Graceful Charity was my Elemental Hero Necroshade! This monster allows me to summon any Elemental Hero card in my hand without any sacrifices!"

"So you had already planned this out?" asked Darren, an awed look on his face.

"Yes! Well, actually- ummm… no… I just discarded that one because I really needed all of the other cards in my hand! HAHAHAHA!"

Darren and the others fell to the ground comically. "Of course," said Alexis. "Jaden isn't smart enough to pull off a combo like that in the beginning of a duel… I think."

Blair nodded in agreement. "Mhmmm!"

"Anyways, it's your move!" said Jaden. "Show me what you got, Darren!"

"That's what I plan to do! Draw! Ok, I'll start things off by playing my facedown trap card Call of the Haunted! This card allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard- and I choose Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6! I'll also equip Horus with Malevolent Nuzzler, which raises its attack by 700 points (ATK: 3000, DEF: 1600)! Horus, attack his Neos with black flame!"

"Not so fast!" cried Jaden, stretching out his hand. "I activate my trap card A Hero Emerges! Now you have to randomly select one card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I get to summon it, and if not, then it goes into the graveyard! Now take your pick!"

Darren scowled. "Danget, I hate randomly picking stuff! Ok, ummm… I'll pick the one on the far right!"

"ALRIGHT!" cried Jaden. "Go, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (ATK: 500, DEF: 500)!"

"It doesn't matter anyways," said Darren. "It only has 500 attack points anyways!"

Jaden shook his head. "My Flare Scarab gains 400 attack points for each spell/trap card that you control, and although it's still not enough to match your level 4 monster, it'll save a huge chunk of my life points."

"Horus Lvl 4 and Lvl 6, attack!"

Jaden winced as his monsters were destroyed. "Wow, nice moves, Darren!"

Jaden stood up straight and started to laugh. Darren looked at him with a confused look on his face. "What are you laughing for, Jaden?"

"I'm sorry," said Jaden. "I just remembered that it's been so long since I've had such a fun duel like this one!"

"I end my turn," said Darren, smiling at Jaden. "Your move."

Jaden: 2500 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1)

Darren: 3200 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 3)

Yubel materialized next to Jaden and stared at his hand. "The Obelisk Welcome Dinner is soon. Let's just finish this."

Jaden nodded. "You're right! I can't let myself get schooled by some newbie on my first day back! How humiliating would that be?"

Yubel sighed and slapped the back of his head. "Then hurry up and beat him!"

"Ouch!" cried Jaden. "What was that for?"

Darren and the other stared at him, confused looks appearing on their faces. "Huh?" said Darren, tilting his head to the right.

"Ah… um, it's nothing," said Jaden, laughing it off. "Anyways, it's time to finish this!"

Isami leaned over to Sabrina. "What's he talking about? I know that I'm not as good of a dueler as Zane Trusdale or Aster Phoenix, but I'm pretty sure that Jaden's getting creamed right now."

Sabrina nodded slightly. "I'm confused too. Maybe he has like a super-ultra-mega-destruction card?"

Alexis sighed and leaned over to them. "If you two haven't noticed, Jaden's been going easy on your friend over there the whole entire time. You could tell from his facial expressions and the way that he's played out his cards so far that he hasn't been playing seriously this whole entire time. If I know Jaden, I'd say that this match would've probably almost been over by now if Jaden had been going all out against him."

Sabrina and Isami's eyes widened. "Wow, so he really must be as good as you said that he was."

"Draw!" said Jaden. "Ok, let's do this, Darren! No more holding back!"

Darren smiled and nodded. "It's about time!"

"Alright! To kick things off, I'll play my spell card Polymerization, and I'll take my Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix and fuse them to create my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200)! Next, I'll play my spell card Miracle Fusion! This allows me to automatically summon a fusion monster by taking the monsters that I would need for the fusion from my field or graveyard and removing them from play! So say goodbye to Elemental Hero Flame Wingman and Sparkman and say hello to Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100)!"

"Woah," said Darren. "What a combo!"

Isami and Sabrina stared at the Shining Flare Wingman with their mouths open. Alexis and Bair crossed their arms and nodded, smiling.

"Just wait a minute! Your Shining Flare Wingman's still not strong enough to take on my Horus!" said Darren.

"I know," said Jaden. "Not _yet,_ but you see, my Shining Flare Wingman has a special ability. He gains 300 attack points for each Elemental Hero card in my graveyard!"

Darren stepped back, his eyes widening in shock. "No way!"

"Yes way!" said Jaden. "Hero role call!"

Elemental Hero's Necroshade, Bubbleman, Neos, Avian, and Burstinatrix all came out of Jaden's graveyard. Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman's glow filled the whole entire area, blinding everyone. "So that's five Elemental Hero's!" said Jaden. "That gives Shining Flare Wingman a total of 1500 more attack points, making his attack a grand total of 4000!

"Oh no!" said Darren. "It's strong enough to beat my Horus!"

"That's right!" said Jaden. "Alright, this is it! Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman, attack his Horus with shining emerald orb!"

Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman brought his two hands together and created an emerald orb of light. "This duel's still not over!" said Darren.

"Oh, but it is," said Jaden. "Go, Battle Fusion! I'm allowed to activate this card when my monster and my opponent's monster meet in battle! It allows my monster to gain attack points equal to my opponent's monster's attack!"

"No way!" cried Darren. "Is that even possible?!"

"OH YEA!" yelled Jaden. "GOOOOO!"

Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 7000, DEF: 2100) charged the emerald orb and directed it at Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6. Horus roared as it shattered and disappeared.

"No!" cried Darren, dropping to his knees.

Jaden: 2500

Darren: 0

"And that's game!" said Jaden, pointing and winking at Darren. "And a sweet one at that too! Yea, you got game!"

"You really think so?" asked Darren, looking up at Jaden.

"Of course! You're really good at dueling! All you have to do is keep on practicing, and soon, you might even become almost as good of a duelist as me!" said Jaden, laughing and scratching his head.

Sabrina and the other walked over to Jaden and Darren. "That was a sweet match!" said Sabrina. "You did awesome, Darren!"

"Thanks Sabrina," he said, smiling at her as she bent down to help him up.

"Yea, I guess that you did alright," mumbled Isami.

Sabrina slapped the back of his head. "Oh shut up, Isami."

"Sorry," he grumbled, rubbing the back of his head. "You're awesome, Darren."

"Thanks Isami," said Darren, pushing him aside. "Come on, you guys. Let's go to our welcome dinner."

"Yea!" said Sabrina. "We'll see you later, Alexis and Blair, and you too, Jaden! It was nice to finally meet you!"

The three of them waved at Jaden and the others as they ran off to their individual dorm's dining halls.

"Come on, Jaden. Let's go and head off to the Obelisk Blue Dining Hall," said Alexis.

"Come on, Jaden!" said Blair, grabbing Jaden's hand and dragging him with her.

"Ok ok!" said Jaden, trying to shake off her grip. "Let's go!"

* * *

A shadowy cloaked figure walked out from behind a tree and trailed the three of them. None of them noticed that they were being followed.


	10. Chapter 10: Infiltration

**Chapter 10: Infiltration**

The shadowy figure jumped out of the bushes and slipped in through the door as a security guard walked out. "Dammit. Now where was that library…? Here it is," he said, reaching a worn out wooden door. He pushed it open and walked inside. "The ancient history section… here we go."

The stranger pulled out a book and looked at the title. _The Secrets of the Ancient Millennium Pharaoh._ Perfect.

He opened up the book and held it upside down, slapping the dust off it. "Now, let's see here…"

_In the ancient times, along with the three Egyptian Gods: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra, there was the three Legendary Sphinx Guardians: Andro Sphinx, Sphinx Teleia, and Theinen the Great Sphinx, the guardians of Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead…_

"Interesting," said the stranger. _Moving on…_

… _As a final act of defiance, Anubis placed a curse on the Pharaoh's ancient staff, encasing it in an elongated article to be sealed away for 10,000 years. The whereabouts of this occurrence is currently unknown, although it is suspected to have taken place in Egypt, the Pharaoh's home…_

The figure smiled viciously from under his hood. _Bingo._

* * *

"Cheers!" said Doctor Crowler, the head of the Obelisk Blue Male Dorm.

"Cheers!" echoed everyone, raising their glasses in the air.

Back at Ra Yellow and Slifer Red, they all raised their glasses, (or cups), in the air. "Cheers!" said the head of the dorms.

"Cheers!"

Alexis watched as Jaden laughed with everyone and felt warm and giddy inside. _Jaden, I-I…_

"Cheers, Alexis," said Jaden, raising his glass.

"Cheers, Jaden," she said, smiling sadly and raising her glass also.

* * *

After the party, Jaden and Alexis walked out of the Obelisk Blue Dining Hall together; Blair had gone back to her room earlier during the party because she was feeling a bit tired. "Well, I guess it's time to go and head back to my dorm," said Jaden. "Goodnight, Alexis."

Alexis looked down and sighed.

"Gotcha!" said Jaden, winking and pointing at her. "It's been a while since we've had that much fun! I'll cya later!"

Alexis stared at Jaden, her eyes wide. "Uhhh… is there something wrong?" asked Jaden, scratching his head.

Alexis rushed over to Jaden and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much for coming back," she whispered into his ear.

"W-What? Alexis!" Jaden struggled not to fall on the ground. "What's going on here?"

A few bystanders watched Jaden and Alexis; a few guys grumbled to themselves, while a few girls sighed dreamily.

Alexis's eyes widened as she realized what just happened. She pulled back, her cheeks turning slightly red. "I'm sorry," she said. She kissed Jaden lightly on the cheek and walked away slowly.

Jaden stood where he was, dumfounded by what had just happened. _What just happened? I am so confused right now… Is Alexis-…?_

"Yo, Jaden!"

Jaden turned around to see Darren, Isami, and Sabrina walking towards him. "Hey guys!" he said, raising his hand as a greeting.

Sabrina stared hard at him, trying to read his face. "Alexis, huh?"

The corner of Jaden's mouth twitched. "Errr… Yea…"

Sabrina crossed her arms and nodded in satisfaction. "I'm a girl, Jaden. I know these things."

Darren and Isami both looked at each other, confused. "So what are you doing here, Sabrina?" asked Jaden. "Shouldn't you be at the Ra Yellow Welcome Dinner?"

"I was," said Sabrina. "I just came here right after it finished to bring them some leftovers, hehe!"

"It's sooooo good!" said Darren and Isami, drooling as they thought of the food. "Lobster with butter and steaks and ribs, yummy yummy!"

Jaden smiled. "I remember when I first had lunch at Ra Yellow. It was amazing."

Darren raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You're definitely making me believe it."

Jaden shook his head. "I'm sorry you guys," he said. "I just need to be alone for a little bit."

He trudged off towards Chazz's Dorm with his hands in his pockets, confused at the event that had just taken place back in front of the Obelisk Blue Dining Hall.

Jaden stopped as he heard some sort of noise coming from down the shore. "Hmmm… I wonder what that was…?"

As he quietly snuck past the bushes, he began to see that it was an Obelisk Blue student. "Just wait a minute… that looks like-."

"Who's there?" The student turned his head to see Jaden staring at him.

"Ummm… Hey there. What are you doing here?" _That's the kid that lost to Trent Wheeler in that duel._

"None of your business. Just get the hell away from me."

Jaden put his hands up. "Woah! Chill, bro! I'm just trying to help you out over here."

Skyler sighed. "I lost my favorite two cards, and the worst part is that I'll never be able to win them back again. Without those two cards, my deck is just incomplete."

"Well, you cou-."

Skyler stood up and walked away. "Just leave me alone."

Jaden stood there and watched Skyler walk away. "Poor kid," said Jaden, shaking his head.

* * *

(Chazz's Dorm)

The next morning, Jaden woke up feeling refreshed. "Ah, another day, another duel!" he cried, jumping out of bed. "I sure hope that Chancellor Sheppard won't mind me dueling in his academy as a non-student!"

"Hey Jaden!"

Jaden turned around to see Darren and Isami running towards him. Jaden waved at them. "Hey Darren and Isami! Watsup?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come and observe our class. It's Duel Simulation 101," said Isami. Jaden thought about it for a moment. "Hmmm… Yea, why not!"

"Great!" said Darren. "Let's go!"

* * *

(Classroom)

"… And that's why you should always have a quick-play spell or trap card ready on the field. You can't activate traps cards from your hand, so that's why it's a smart idea to always keep one or two facedowns on the field!"

Jaden leaned over to Isami. "I never knew that," he whispered. "That teach is pretty smart!"

"I thought that you had this class before," said Isami.

"Yea, but I always slept through them!"

Isami and Darren looked at each other and sighed. "Alright class!" said Mr. Brick, the teacher, clapping his hands. "And now it's time for a little simulation. Let's see… Ah! How about Isami anddd… Darren Morino!"

"I thought that your last name was Satou or something like that," said Jaden, a confused look on his face.

Darren sighed and closed his eyes. "That's a _different_ Darren, Jaden."

"Ohhh, I get it now!"

"Step forward," announced Mr. Brick. "Shuffle decks."

Isami and Morino shuffled each other's decks and handed them back to each other. They both stepped back to their original places and faced each other. "Duel disk on!" said Morino, activating his duel disk.

"Get ready," said Isami, activating his duel disk.

"DUEL!"

Isami: 4000

Morino: 4000

"Here I come!" said Morino. "Draw! Alright, I'll start by activating my spell card Magical Mallet! This allows me to add any number of cards from my deck to my hand and redraw the same number of cards that I put into my deck! The sick part about this card is that I also shuffle Magical Mallet too!"

"I remember that card!" said Jaden, his eyes widening. "It's the same one that Chazz used against me!"

"I'll place two cards facedown and activate my spell card Gryphon's Feather Duster! This card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field and increases my life points by the number of destroyed card x500 points!"

Isami narrowed his eyes. "So you destroyed two of your spell/trap cards to gain 1000 life points?"

"No," said Morino. "I destroyed them because they were my trap cards Statue of the Wicked! When this card is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon a vicious token monster onto my field!"

Jaden looked shocked. "This is the same card that Crowler used against me!"

Darren looked at Jaden and raised an eyebrow. "You've dueled everyone, haven't you?"

"And now!" said Morino, "I'll sacrifice one of my token monsters in order to summon my Ancient Gear Beast (ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000) in attack mode! I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Whew, that was some move!" said Jaden, leaning back in his seat.

Darren nodded. "Rumor has it that he's one of Doctor Crowler's relatives. That's probably why he got accepted into the academy despite losing to the duel proctor."

"I see…" said Jaden. "Well, that makes sense now!"

Isami drew a card and placed it into his hand. "I'll start by playing my spell card Graceful Charity, which allows me to draw three cards from my deck as long as I ditch two of them. Now, I'll remove from play one pryo-type monster in my graveyard in order to summon my Inferno (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1900) in attack mode! Since that was a special summon, I can still summon another monster- and I choose my Raging Flame Sprite (ATK: 100, DEF: 200)!"

Morino smikered at Isami. "It's still not good enough."

"I know," said Isami. "And that's why I'm playing spell card Circle of the Fire Kings! This card allows me to destroy a fire-type monster on my side of the field in order to summon a fire-type monster in my graveyard, and I choose to summon my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon (ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700)!"

Morino stepped back. "That's stronger than my Ancient Gear beast!"

"That's right," said Isami. "Now, Twin-Headed Fire Dragon, attack his Ancient Gear Beast with inferno flame!"

Ancient Gear Beast roared as the fiery red heat engulfed it, shattering into thousands of pieces.

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack his life points directly!"

"100 attack points is nothing," said Morino.

Isami smiled. "My Flame Sprite gains 1000 attack points each time it successfully attacks your life points directly. _That's_ why I attacked you. Now, I'll place a card facedown and call it a turn."

Isami: 4000 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 1)

Morino: 3800 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

"Draw! I'll start by playing my spell card Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck. I play my facedown card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Ancient Gear Beast from the graveyard! I also sacrifice my second token monster in order to bring out my second Ancient Gear Beast (ATK: 2000, DEF: 2000)! Now, I play my field spell card Ancient Gear Castle! This raises all of my Ancient Gear monster's attack points by 300 points!"

A huge castle rose up inside the classroom, causing the students in the first row to shy away. Isami and Morino were inside the castle, in a huge room surrounded by statues of what seemed to be the monster Ancient Gear Soldier.

"Now, Ancient Gear Beasts (ATK: 2300, DEF: 2000), attack!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Isami, stretching his hand. "I active my trap card Astral Barrier! This card allows me to direct one of your attacks on my monsters to my life points- and I choose the monster that's aiming for my Twin-Headed Fire Dragon!"

"WHAT?!" cried Morino. "Why would you do that?"

"You'll see," said Isami, wincing as Ancient Gear Beast attacked him.

"Well, I'll end my turn with that," said Morino, narrowing his eyes. "Strange card to have in a Pyro-type deck."

"Yea, well, a lot of my cards were gifts from my family and friends. Alright, my turn! Draw!"

Jaden whistled. "Wow, that was a gutsy move. I sure hope that he knows what he's doing!"

Darren nodded, completely focused on the duel. "Yea, same here."

Mr. Brick clapped his hands once. "Class, that was an example of a quick-play card that Isami played just right there!"

Isami slightly grinned at Morino. "Now you'll see why I played that trap card earlier. I play _my_ field spell card Molten Destruction! This field spell card gives all of my Fire-type monsters a 500 attack bonus, but it also decreases their defense by 400 points!"

"No!" cried Morino.

"I'll also summon my Gaia Soul the Combustible Collective (ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000) and another Inferno (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1900) in attack mode! Now, Twin-Headed Fire Dragon and Gaia, attack his Ancient Gear Beasts!"

"AHHH!" cried Morino as he was engulfed in a blazing inferno.

"I end my turn," said Isami.

Isami: 500 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 3, S/T-Zone: 0)

Morino: 1000 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 0)

Morino's hand shook as he reached for his deck. _What do I do? I'm screwed if I don't draw the right card…_

He quickly pulled a card from his deck and looked at it. He sighed as he placed the card back on top of his deck, putting his hand over it.

Mr. Brink's eyes widened in surprise. "You surrender?"

Some of the students looked at each other in confusion. Mr. Brink closed and eyes and let out a huge sigh. "You guys are all idiots… Don't you remember this from your basic dueling class? If your opponent places their hand over their deck, it's a sign that they're surrendering."

"Ohhh… I knew that…" mumbled the students.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Mr. Brine, causing his students to cringe in their seats.

He coughed and cleared his throat. "Anyways, nice duel, Isami and Darren," he said, clapping his hands.

The rest of the class followed Mr. Brine and applauded. "Everyone, remember that it's not embarrassing to give up. It's true that one card can change the course of the duel, but when you know for certain that it's hopeless, like Darren over here, then giving up _is_ an option. Class dismissed!"

"Hey, sweet duel, Isami! You're pretty good yourself," said Jaden, running up to Isami.

"Oh, thanks Jaden," said Isami. He saw Darren Morino walking away in the opposite direction and called out to him. "Hey Morino, nice duel!"

Morino looked back and gave Isami a huge smile. "Thanks for the great duel, Isami! I promise you that I won't lose next time!"

"Sounds good!" said Isami, waving at him.

"Hey guys!"

Jaden and the others turned around to see Sabrina running towards them. "Hey Sabrina!" said Darren, waving both of his arms at her.

"Hey Jaden," she said, stopping in front of them. "So you went to class with them?"

"Yea!" said Jaden. "I just saw Isami duel, and he's really good!"

"Yea, Isami's alright," she said, laughing at him.

"I'm just kidding!" she added as she saw Isami look down. "You're an amaaazinggg duelist, Isami!"

"Whatever," he said, pushing her aside gently. "Let's go back to the dorm."

"Come on, Jaden!" said Sabrina, grabbing his arm.

"Oh, ummm, alright," said Jaden.

As he stared at Sabrina's long blonde-hair, he briefly thought of Alexis. Jaden shook his head, trying to forget all about yesterday night.

* * *

(The Library)

The shadowy figure stared at the pile of books that he had assembled. "This will take at least a month or two for me to fully understand and get down. Good thing that this section of the library is forbidden to everyone but Sheppard and Crowler. I'm guessing that there's a 40% chance of there being one or two hint on the whereabouts of this… event. I'm guessing that if anything, it's in a tomb or a cave of some sort."

He sighed and sat down, picking up a book from the pile. _Ancient Egyptian Tombs._ Interesting.

_Well, I might as well get started._


	11. Chapter 11: The Mystery

**Chapter 11: The Mystery**

Jaden woke up the next morning and yawned. "Ahhhh! Another beautiful day at Duel Academy! I wonder what I should do today… Well, I suppose that I should start looking for Trent Wheeler… but that can wait until after breakfast!"

* * *

(Obelisk Blue Dining Hall)

Jaden rushed over to the Obelisk Blue Dining Hall. "Oh, yum yum!" he said, drooling over the feast that was spread out for the students. "Some pancakesss, bacon crumble omelet, and chicken strips and fries! What a breakfast! Slifer Red never had this!"

"Uh… hey, Jaden," said a voice behind him.

Jaden turned around to see Alexis standing behind him, her head bowed. His eyes widened as he remembered that night. "Oh, um… hey, Alexis," he said. "Watsup?"

She looked up at him with her wide, sad eyes. "I… I, um… I just wanted to apologize for how I acted before. I don't know what got over me."

Jaden stared at his plate. "… It's chill. Don't worry about it."

He walked away and sat down at a vacant table, leaving Alexis all alone. She sighed and walked over to a table where Blair was sitting, joining them.

"What's wrong, Alexis?" asked Blair, a worried look in her eyes.

"It's nothing," she replied, burying her head in her arms.

Blair closed her eyes and sighed. _Jaden and Alexis are always having problems with each other…_

After breakfast, Jaden headed off towards the Slifer Red Dorm. "I wonder what Darren and the others are up to," he said to himself.

* * *

(In Front of the Slifer Red Dorm)

He found Darren and Isami dueling, Sabrina watching from the sidelines. "I activate my spell card Level Up! Now I can send my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600) to the graveyard in order to summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 (ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800) in attack mode! And now, Horus, attack his Inpachi with black mega flame!"

"AHHH!" shouted Isami as Horus destroyed his monster.

Darren: 1500

Isami: 0

"Aw man!" said Jaden as he rushed over to the three. "I missed the duel!"

"Oh, hey Jaden!" said Darren, waving at Jaden.

"Nice last move, Darren! Your level 8 monster is pretty strong!"

"Thanks," said Darren. "I've always loved Level-Up-type decks. They're not just powerful, but they're very fun to play too."

"Yea, I wouldn't mind having a Level-Up-type deck as well, but I love my Elemental Hero deck," said Jaden. "I'd never give it up for another deck!"

"To each his own," said Isami, nodding and smiling.

"So, watsup?" asked Sabrina, walking over to Jaden. "You don't look so good."

"Oh, it's nothing," said Jaden, laughing it off. "So, what are you guys doing? Just dueling for fun?"

"No, of course not!" said Darren. "We're practicing for our field test that's in just a little over a month! It's a long way off, but we have to stay in shape!"

"Nice!" said Jaden. "That's the spirit! Mind if I help you guys out?"

Darren, Isami, and Sabrina all looked at each other. "Uhhh… Well, I don't think that we're going to be facing anyone on _your_ level during the field test," said Isami, giving Jaden an apologetic grin.

Jaden's face fell. "Oh… I see," he said, sighing as his shoulders drooped.

Sabrina waved her hands, trying to cheer Jaden up. "We didn't mean it in a _bad_ way, Jaden," she said, patting his shoulder. "We just meant that we needed an opponent more suited to… _our_ level."

"I get it," said Jaden, straightening up and smiling. "Alright, so who's next?"

"I am!" said Sabrina, stepping up.

Jaden perked up. _I've never seen __**her**__ duel before! I wonder just how good she is..._

"Actually, let's go exploring first!" said Isami. "I don't know about you guys, but I need a break from dueling!"

Jaden fell to the ground. "Aw mannnnn!" he said, tears running down his face comically. "I wanted to see Sabrina duel!"

Sabrina laughed and ran off towards the shore. "Tough luck, Jaden! I guess that you'll have to wait until next time to see my awesomely cute deck!"

"Danget!" said Jaden, running off after Sabrina and the others.

"Ok!" said Darren. "Let's split up and see if we can find anything interesting!"

"Alright!" the rest of them said.

Jaden, Darren, and Isami ran off towards the trees while Sabrina continued to run towards the shore. "I usually tend to find crappy cards thrown away in the woods over here. Let's see what we can find!" said Darren.

"Wow, so now they're throwing it away in the woods…" mumbled Jaden to himself.

"Oh, here's one!" said Isami, picking a card up off the ground. "It's Abyss Flower. Hmmm… Yea, it's crap."

Isami tossed the card over his shoulder. "Hey!" said Jaden, picking the card up. "Every card is valuable and useful in some way!"

"Oh, but it's not _our_ card, so it doesn't really matter."

"Hey, look at this one," said Darren, picking up another card. "It's Acrobat Mon-!"

A shrill scream shattered the air. Jaden and the others heads snapped towards the direction of the scream. "That came from the beach!" said Isami.

They all looked at each other, their eyes widening in shock. "SABRINA!"

* * *

They all rushed down to the shore as fast as they could. The rest of the students who were in the Slifer Red Dorm had already rushed down there. Jaden and the others pushed past the crowd to the center where Sabrina was. "Sabrina!" yelled Darren.

"Darren!" cried Sabrina, throwing herself around him. She buried her face in his shoulder, sobbing.

Darren looked shocked. "S-Sabrina! Wha-?"

"Darren, look!" whispered Isami.

Darren looked down and yelled something inappropriate. "W-What is this…?" he whispered.

There was the body lying on the shore, wrapped in seaweed. "Look!" said Jaden. "It's a student from Duel Academy! If you look really closely, you can see that he's wearing a Ra Yellow uniform!"

"Oh my God," said Sabrina, covering her mouth with her hands. "Who would do something like this?"

Jaden narrowed his eyes. _Great. It's just one problem after another._

"WATCH OUT! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" screamed a voice from behind the crowd.

Doctor Crowler pushed through the crowd, trying to see what was going on. "Jaden! What's going on here?!"

"Doctor Crowler!" said Jaden. "Look!"

Doctor Crowler looked down and screamed, leaping back and hiding behind Jaden. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S ONE OF OUR STUDENTS!"

"We know!" said Isami. "Let's hurry up and get him to the nurse!"

* * *

(In Front of the Emergency Room)

Jaden and the others stood up as Miss Fontaine walked out of the emergency room. "He's alright," she said, leaning her back against the door and sighing. "You guys are lucky that you found him at the time that you did. If you had been an hour or two late, he might not have been able to make it."

Jaden and the others sighed in relief. "Good job, Sabrina," said Darren. "It's all thanks to you that he's alive."

Sabrina stared at the floor through narrowed eyes. "But who or what did that to him?"

"I have no idea," said Crowler, "but this kind of thing cannot be tolerated at Duel Academy. I'm going to go and inform Chancellor Sheppard about this immediately. You all return to your dorms and _stay_ there. Understood?"

"Yes Doctor Crowler," said Sabrina. "We understand."

As Jaden and the others turned around to leave, Crowler touched Jaden's shoulder. "Jaden, not you. You're coming with me."

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "Sure thing, teach."

* * *

(Chancellor Sheppard's Office)

Crowler and Jaden entered through the door of Sheppard's office to find him playing with his deck. He looked up in surprise as Jaden and Crowler entered the room, sweeping his deck together and putting it away. "Oh, um… hello there you two! I was just… organizing my deck!"

"Danget! I forgot to set the door to manual again!" he said to himself privately.

"Chancellor Sheppard," said Doctor Crowler. "There's been a bit of trouble down at the shore near the Slifer Red Dorm."

Sheppard sat up in his seat. "I'm listening," he said. "What is it?"

* * *

(Emergency Room)

"Let's get his clothes washed and dried," said Miss Fontaine to the other nurses. "Go ahead and take them to the laundry room."

"Yes ma'am," said a male nurse, picking up the student's wet and dirty uniform from off the chair.

As he walked towards the door, a note fell from the student's uniform's pocket. Miss Fontaine walked over to it and bent down to pick it up. She unfolded it and gasped as she looked at what was on the piece of paper.

"I must inform Chancellor Sheppard and Doctor Crowler of this right away!" she said, rushing out of the emergency room.

* * *

(Chancellor Sheppard's Office)

"I see," said Chancellor Sheppard after Jaden relayed the whole entire story to him. "This is serious… But who could have done this? There's no way that this was the result of a revenge conspiracy, Crowler, but if it had been, they would have gone too far with this."

Miss Fontaine ran into the room, stopping to catch her breath. "Chancellor Sheppard. Doctor Crowler. Please, have a look at this," she said, holding out the note that she had found.

Crowler took it from her and handed it to Sheppard, who opened it. "Well, what is it?" asked Crowler.

Sheppard narrowed his eyes. "This is-… This is the… millennium eye…"

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise. "The millennium eye? But what does that mean?"

"I don't know for certain what this means," said Sheppard, "but I _do_ know that the millennium eye has a connection with Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters."

"I see," said Crowler. "So what do we do about this?"

"Well, this could have just been a coincidence," said Sheppard, "and I don't want to disturb either Yugi or Mr. Pegasus unless we know for certain. Let's wait and see what happens. We'll beef up the security in the meantime, but for now, just do nothing."

Jaden stared at the floor through narrowed eyes. "Alright," he said. "I'm gonna go and head back to my dorm, then."

As he walked down the hallway, he couldn't help but wondering. _Could this have to do with the danger that I was talking about?_

* * *

(The Library)

"Very interesting," said the hooded figure. "So the seven millennium items weren't the _only_ items in the pharaoh's possession that contained great power. It seemed that his staff was even more powerful than I thought…"

He tossed the book that he was holding aside and picked up a more recent book. Industrial Illusions. He flipped through the book until he found what he was looking for.

_There have been rumors that Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of duel monsters, had created a rare set of cards known as the Egyptian God Cards and the Legendary Sphinx Cards, but no one has been able to confirm it yet. Pegasus had refused to be interviewed about it, stating that it was an "unnecessary topic" to discuss._

Blah blah blah. _I guess that it's time to meet up with the rest of the rest of the group,_ the stranger said in his head.

* * *

It was midnight when the cloaked figure arrived at the cliff near the harbor of Duel Academy. There were five other dark-blue cloaked figures waiting for him there. "Is everything set up?" asked the first cloaked figure.

"Yes sir," said one of the dark-blue cloaked figures. "The rest of the men are currently in place awaiting your orders."

"Good," said the first cloaked figure. "Tell them that the operation will proceed in a month. Until then, make sure that everything is in place."

"Yes sir," said the other figure.

"Also, make sure to tell them that if they fail, they better not be expecting to come back to me."

"Understood."

"Did you bring what I asked for?" asked the first stranger.

"Yes sir," said the dark-blue cloaked figure, snapping his fingers. Another one of the figures stepped forward and handed him a large black bag, who in turn handed it to the first figure.

"Good. Now, I still have a lot of research left to do," said the first stranger. "Get out of here now, and make sure that you guys don't get caught."

The five dark-blue cloaked figures bent their heads in respect before disappearing off into the night.

_Well, time to get back to my research._


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Mystery

All reviews are appreciated! Also, check out my new Yu-Gi-Oh Gx fan page on my profile! Thanks!

**Chapter 12: The Second Mystery**

"Come on, Sabrina! We have to get you ready for our field test! Don't forget that it's just in a little over a month!"

Sabrina sighed. "Darren, you _do_ know that a month is a pretty long time, right?"

Darren scratched his head. "Well, yea, but still… we should be practicing every chance that we get!"

"That's right!" said Jaden, jumping up with his fist in the air. "I'm loving the enthusiasm here!"

"Alright, get ready, Sabrina," said Isami. "Let's duel."

Sabrina put her hands on her hip. "I guess that I have no choice, huh?"

"That's right!" said Darren. "You versus Isami! Let's do it!"

Sabrina and Isami got into position, activating their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

Sabrina: 4000

Isami: 4000

"Ladies first!" said Sabrina! "Draw!"

She grinned as she looked at her cards. _Not a bad start._ "Alright! I'll start by summoning Banisher of the Light (ATK: 100, DEF: 2000) in defense mode! I'll also place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Not bad," said Isami. "Ok, my turn. I'll start by summoning Molten Zombie (ATK: 1600, DEF: 400) in attack mode, and I'll also activate my field spell card Molten Destruction. As long as my field spell card is out on the field, all Fire-type monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points."

"Oh no!" cried Sabrina. "That raises your Molten Zombie's attack points to a total of 2100!"

"That's right," said Isami. "That's more than enough to destroy your monster! Now, Molten Zombie, attack Banisher of the Light with molten fire ball!"

"AHHH!" cried Sabrina as her monster was blasted away.

"Come on, Sabrina," said Isami. "You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Hehe," said Sabrina, giggling. "Don't forget that I'm the top-ranked duelist in Ra-Yellow. You shouldn't underestimate my skills, Isami."

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise. "She's the top-ranked duelist in Ra-Yellow?" he asked Darren.

Darren closed his eyes and smiled, nodding. "That's right. She's Sabrina Taylor, the Princess of Ra Yellow."

"Wow," said Jaden, looking at Sabrina. "Is she really that good?"

_She's just like a mini-Alexis,_ said Jaden to himself.

"I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," said Isami. "Your move, Sabrina."

Sabrina: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1)

Isami: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1, F-Zone: 1)

"Draw! Hehe! You fell for my trap, Isami!"

"What?!" cried Isami, stepping back. "What do you mean?"

"Allow me to explain," said Sabrina. "It's quite simple really. I _wanted_ you to destroy my monster. Of course if you hadn't, I would have done it myself anyways, as sad as it is to say. I'm sorry, my Banisher of the Light. I'll avenge you with this next move!"

"Wait, but you haven't explained why you wanted me to destroy your monster!" said Isami.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about that!" said Sabrina. "Well, think about it, Isami. _Why would I want you to destroy my monster_?"

Isami thought about it for a moment. His head snapped up as he realized the answer. "You _wanted_ me to destroy your monster because you're planning to bring it back… to use as a sacrifice!"

"Bingo!" said Sabrina. "Now watch! I activate my spell card Monster Reborn, which allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard- and I'm guessing that you know which one I'm about to choose, considering that there's only one monster in my graveyard. That's right! I'm bringing back my Banisher of Light! And now, I'll sacrifice it in order to summon my Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"

"Just hold on a minute!" said Isami. "That might be your best card, but it's still much weaker than my Molten Zombie!"

"I already know that," said Sabrina. "The reason that I love using my Airknight Parshath is because it's almost unbeatable when I use it with my power-up cards! Now, I active _my_ field spell card Bright Castle, which increases the attack points of all Light-type monsters by 700!"

"Oh no!" said Isami. "Now my Molten Destruction field spell card is destroyed!"

"That's right!" said Sabrina. "Now your Molten Zombie's attack points are lowered back to 1600, and my Airknight Parshath's attack points are increased to a total of 2600! Airknight Parshath, attack his Molten Zombie!"

"Aw mannnnn," whined Isami as his life points dropped.

"I end my turn with a facedown card," said Sabrina.

"My turn! Draw!" said Isami. "I'll start by activating my spell card Graceful Charity! This card lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two!

He placed two cards into the graveyard and smiled. Perfect.

Sabrina studied Isami through narrowed eyes. _He's definitely planning something. His next move must be a big one._

"I'll start by removing my Molten Zombie from play in order to special summon my Inferno (ATK: 1100, DEF: 1900)! Now I'll summon my Hinotama Soul (ATK: 600, DEF: 500) to the field, but he won't be on the field for long, because I sacrifice my Inferno and Hinotama Soul in order to summon my ultimate monster Infernal Flame Emperor (ATK: 2700, DEF: 1600) in attack mode!"

"This is bad!" said Sabrina.

"Oh wow!" said Jaden. "That's one powerful monster!"

"Yea," said Darren. "That's his strongest monster. I remember him almost beating me with that combo when we first met and dueled each other back in Duel Prep School."

"Now, Infernal Flame Emperor, attack Sabrina's Airknight Parshath with inferno destruction!"

"Not so fast!" shouted Sabrina. "I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force!"

"Isami's in trouble," said Jaden, narrowing his eyes. "Now his best monster's gonna be destroyed."

"Think again!" said Isami. "I activate my facedown card Trap Jammer!"

"No!" said Sabrina.

"That's right!" said Isami. "Now your Mirror Force's effect is canceled!"

Sabrina shielded her face with her arms as her Airknight Parshath was destroyed. "Ughhh! Not my best monster!"

Isami laughed out loud. "I can't believe it! I beat it!"

Sabrina shook her head, smiling. "Not bad, Isami. Not bad at all."

"Your move," he said.

Sabrina: 3900 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1, F-Zone: 1)

Isami: 3000 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Draw!" Sabrina looked at the card she drew and smiled. "Nice! Alright, I'll start by activating my spell card Premature Burial! I pay 800 life points in order to bring my Airknight Parshath back from the graveyard!"

"What?!" cried Isami.

"I _always_ have a way to bring my Airknight Parshath back to me," said Sabrina, giggling. "Now, I activate my spell card Banner of Courage! During _my_ battle phase only, all of the monsters on my side of the field gain 200 attack points!"

"No way!" cried Isami.

"That's not all!" cried Sabrina. "I think that I'll test out my new rare card that I just acquired!"

"Huh?"

"I activate my spell card Megamorph- and I equip it to your Infernal Flame Emperor!"

Isami, Jaden, and Darren all looked confused. "Why would she equip her spell card to her opponent's monster?" asked Jaden.

"Let me explain," said Sabrina. "When my life points are lower than my opponents, the equipped monster's attack points are doubled, but when my life points are _higher_ than my opponents, then the equipped monster's attack points are halved."

Isami's eyes widened. "And since your life points are higher than mine…" he whispered.

"That's right!" said Sabrina. "Your Inferno Flame Emperor's attack points are halved, reducing its attack to 1350!"

"That's not fair!" said Isami.

"Alright! Get ready to lose!" said Sabrina. "Airknight Parshath, attack his Inf-!"

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE, COME LOOK AT THIS!" someone yelled from inside the woods.

A scream rang out from inside the woods, disturbing their duel. "Let's go!" yelled Jaden, rushing off to the source of the scream.

"Aw man!" said Isami as he ran after Jaden with the others. "We were in a duel!"

Jaden and the others ran to the middle of the woods where they found a small group of people crowding around something. "What is it now?" asked Jaden, his eyes narrowed.

He pushed through the crowd to find another body lying on the ground. "Oh no," he groaned. "No no no no no!"

Sabrina stared at him, startled. It was the most horrible sound that she had heard in her whole entire life. It sounded like the embodiment of true despair. _Jaden…_

"What's wrong?" said a voice next to Jaden. He turned around to find Alexis next to him. "Jaden, what's goi-?"

She suddenly covered her mouth with her hands as she looked down. "Oh no," she said, tears leaking out of her eyes. "No way…"

Blair was lying on the ground, her face covered up by her tangled and messy hair. She was covered in dirt, the color of her uniform barely visible from the mix of dirt and seawater. "Blair," whispered Jaden. He ran past the crowd, yelling for help. "HELP! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US! THERE'S AN UNCONCIOUS GIRL OVER HERE! PLEASE HELP!"

* * *

(Emergency Room)

"How is she?" asked Jaden, his eyes red from the lack of sleep.

"She hasn't woken up yet," said Miss Fontaine, sighing and closing her eyes. "She's been unconscious for three days now."

Jaden bowed his head, clenching his fists. "Unforgivable," he whispered.

Alexis looked at him, a worried look in her eyes. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Jaden, I-… I mean that I-… It's going to be ok."

Jaden looked up at her and gave her a sad smile. "I hope that you're right, Alexis," he said.

He looked back down at Blair and sighed. _Why Blair…_

Miss Fontaine walked over to Jaden and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um, Jaden."

He turned around to face her. "What is it?"

"I know that this isn't a good time for you, but… I found a note on Blair, and it's the exact same one that we found on the last student."

Jaden took the note from her and shoved it into his pocket. "Thanks Miss Fontaine," he said. "I'll make sure that Chancellor Sheppard gets this."

She nodded and walked away, her head bowed.

Yubel and Winged Kuriboh appeared beside him. Winged Kuriboh nuzzled him, a sad look in its eyes. Yubel placed her hand on Jaden's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Jaden," she said sadly.

"A student was bad enough, but Blair-… This is unacceptable," said Jaden. His eyes slowly started to change from brown to dark-yellow, causing Yubel and Winged Kuriboh to slowly back away from him. "Whoever did this is going to pay."

* * *

(Chancellor Sheppard's Office)

"This has gone far enough," said Chancellor Sheppard, a tired look in his eyes. "It's time to inform Seto Kaiba about this. Perhaps he will know what to do."

He turned to Crowler, a serious look appearing in his eyes. "Put in a call for Seto Kaiba immediately. This is a Level 2 emergency."

"Yes sir!" he said, walking over to the laptop that was located beneath the T.V. screen.

* * *

"I see," said Kaiba.

Jaden and the others had explained to Kaiba about the two incidents that had occurred. "Well, this _is_ pretty serious. Wait- Jaden."

"Yea?" said Jaden.

"You said something about a note with a picture of the millennium eye on it?" asked Kaiba.

"Yea, here," said Jaden, holding up the note.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. _The millennium eye… Pegasus…_ "I'm guessing that you all have already figured out that this most likely has a connection with Pegasus."

Sheppard nodded. "We also thought that it might have a connection with Yugi Muto."

Kaiba shook his head. "No, trust me. If the person who wrote the note was trying to reach Yugi, then he most likely would have drawn a picture of the millennium puzzle. The millennium eye is the symbol of Pegasus, not Yugi."

"I see," said Alexis. "That makes a lot of sense now."

"Anyways, there's no need to bother Pegasus about this just yet," said Kaiba. "We need to be 100% sure that this note is targeting Pegasus. I'll investigate these incidents, but for now, I want you all to just lay low and look for more clues, understand?"

"Yes sir," said Chancellor Sheppard. "We'll inform you if we find any more clues."

CLICK! The screen went blank as the call ended.

"Well, you heard Mr. Kaiba," said Sheppard, turning to Jaden and Alexis. "If you two find any more clues about these incidents, then let us know right away."

"Yes sir," said Alexis.

"Got it," said Jaden, rubbing his eyes. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my dorm and take a quick nap."

Alexis narrowed her eyes as Jaden walked out of the room. She rushed out of the room and followed him. "Jaden, wait!" she said, stopping in front of him. He looked at her for a brief moment and walked past her.

"I know that I screwed up, but that's no reason to ignore me," she said, a sad look in her eyes. "We can still be friends, right?"

Jaden stopped and looked back at her for a brief moment. "Cya later, Alexis," he said, walking away.

"Oh Jaden…" she whispered.


	13. Chapter 13: Sabrina vs Mindy Lonestar

From here on out, the next three chapters are going to be all duels. It's going to be featuring Jaden's three new friends and their opponents dueling it out in the field test. I apologize it some of you don't like reading duels, but since Yu-Gi-Oh Gx is like 60% duels, I thought that I'd add a little bit more duels to my story.

**Chapter 13: Field Test 1- Sabrina vs Mindy Lonestar**

"Wake up, Jaden!"

Jaden woke up to someone pounding on the door. "Ugh… Just one second," he said lazily, getting up from his bed. He changed into his clothes and dragged himself to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, cracking the door slightly open. Sabrina, Isami, and Darren were standing outside the door, jogging in place. "Oh, hey you guys. Watsup?"

"We want you to come and watch our field test that's in just a little over an hour!"

"Is that today?!" said Jaden, a funny look of surprise on his face. "Oh no! Alright, just let me get ready, and I'll be there before it starts!"

"Alright!" said Darren. "We'll see you then!"

* * *

The crowd cheered as the duelists from the fifteenth match left the stadium. "Congratulations to Jenny Masaki! It is my honor to announce her advancement from the Slifer Red Dorm to the Ra Yellow Dorm!" announced Chancellor Sheppard.

The audience cheered in approval as Jenny walked to her seat. "And now for the next match!" said Chancellor Sheppard. "The next two duelists are Sabrina Taylor and Mindy Lonestar! Please enter the duel arena!"

"WOOO! GOOD LUCK SABRINA!" yelled Darren and Jaden. Isami just sat there, studying his cards.

"Step forward," announced the duel referee. "Cut and shuffle each other's decks."

Sabrina and Mindy walked up to the duel referee. Mindy was a second year Ra Yellow student of average height. She had medium shoulder-length brown- hair and brown eyes.

Sabrina and Mindy handed each other their decks and shuffled them, handing them back to each other. They returned to their original places and activated their duel disks. "Good luck!" said Sabrina. "May the best duelist win!"

Mindy scoffed. "Whatever, loser. You're just a girl that cares more about looking pretty than dueling!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "What's your problem? I was just trying to be nice!"

"I heard rumors that you're the so-called "princess" of the Ra Yellow Dorm. Now let's see if the rumors are true!"

"You're on, Mindy!"

"DUEL!"

Sabrina: 4000

Mindy: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Sabrina. "Draw!"

"Bring it on, princess!" said Mindy.

"I'll start by activating my spell card Graceful Charity! I can draw three cards as long as I discard two. Now I'll summon Agido (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1300) in attack mode! Your move."

Mindy laughed. "That's all you got? I'm surprised that you're in Ra Yellow with _those_ skills. Draw! I summon D. D. Assailant (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1600) in attack mode! D. D. Assailant, attack her Agido!"

"You activated my Agido's special ability!" said Sabrina as her monster was destroyed. "Now I roll a six-sided dice, and depending on the number it lands on, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard whose level is equal to the number!"

A dice appeared in mid-air and fell on the field. _Come on,_ said Sabrina in her head. _Land on a five or six!_

The dice slowly came to a stop. "Yes!" cried Sabrina. "A five! I choose to bring back my Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400)!"

"Whatever," said Mindy. "I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Sabrina: 3800 (Hand: 5, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

Mindy: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

"My move!" said Sabrina. "Draw! I summon my Asura Priest (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200) in attack mode! Now, Airknight Parshath, attack her D. D. Assailant!"

D. D. Assailant stepped back as Airknight Parshath attacked it. It shattered into thousands of pieces and disappeared. "How's _that_ for a move?" asked Sabrina, grinning at Mindy.

Mindy laughed. "You activated my D. D. Assailant's special ability! Now my D. D. Assailant and your Airknight Parshath are removed from play!"

Sabrina reeled back in shock. "WHAT?!"

"Oh no!" said Darren, his eyes widening in surprise. "Now Sabrina won't be able to use her favorite monster in this duel anymore! She's in big trouble."

"Danget!" said Sabrina. "Asura Priest, attack her life points directly!"

"Not so fast!" said Mindy. "I play my trap card, Waboku! Now I take zero damage for the whole entire turn!"

"I end my turn with two facedowns," said Sabrina.

"Wow," said Jaden. "This Mindy is pretty good. I mean, her cards are good."

Darren comically frowned at Jaden. "She got lucky. Just watch- Sabrina will turn this match around soon enough!"

Isami nodded. "I heard about Mindy. Apparently she uses a Warrior-type deck."

"Yea," said Darren. "Mindy's not a bad duelist, but honestly, she's not that good. She only got into Ra Yellow because of her deck."

Jaden looked at Darren. "Her deck?"

"Yea," said Darren. "Her deck's basically filled with tons of rare equip cards that make her monsters almost unbeatable. Her dad's filthy rich, so she can afford them. I even heard a rumor going on that her dad bought her a super good warrior card, but no one's seen her use it yet."

"Oh, cool!" said Jaden, turning back to the match. "Maybe we'll get to see her use it in this match!"

"My turn!" said Mindy. "Draw! Alright, I'll start by summoning my Armed Samurai – Ben Kei (ATK: 500, DEF: 800) in attack mode! Now I'll equip my Armed Samurai with my spell card Axe of Despair! This raises my monster's attack points by 1000!"

Isami's eyes widened. "That's an amazing equip card!"

"I'm not done yet!" said Mindy. "I'll also equip him with my Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade, which raises his attack by 300 points!"

Sabrina grimaced. _Oh no!_

"Armed Samurai (ATK: 1800, DEF: 800), attack!" said Mindy.

"Not so fast!" cried Sabrina. "I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder! Now your attack is deflected back to you!"

"No!" said Mindy, her eyes widening in shock.

"Now what?" said Sabrina. "Still think that I'm all about looks and not dueling?"

Mindy scoffed at her. "Don't celebrate just yet. My Armed Samurai gets an extra attack for each equip card that he's equipped with!"

Sabrina stepped back. "No way!"

"Armed Samurai, attack!"

Armed Samurai – Ben Kei cut down Sabrina's Asura Priest and ran towards her. "AHHH!" cried Sabrina as Mindy's monster slashed her.

Mindy crossed her arms and laughed at Sabrina, who was on the floor. "Yea, I still think that you're all about looks and not dueling! Look at you! You're pathetic! Oh, what's wrong? You don't need to cry like a little bab-."

Sabrina stood up, laughing out loud. "Nice move!" she said, smiling at Mindy. "That was a pretty good- for a beginner!"

Mindy narrowed her eyes. "Say what?"

"Just equipping your monsters with equip cards and using them like that won't win you the duel," said Sabrina. "Dueling is about more than just having rare and powerful cards. You need to put your _heart_ into your deck. That's what makes it truly powerful."

"I end my turn!" said Mindy. "Just get on with your turn so that I can crush you already!"

Sabrina: 1900 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1)

Mindy: 3800 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Alright then," said Sabrina. "You asked for it! Draw!"

Jaden looked at Darren and Isami. "Sabrina looks like she's getting creamed right now! Does she have some ultra-rare-and-super-awesome cards stashed away in her deck?"

"No," said Isami, shaking his head. "Sabrina's one of Duel Academy's top students. She's not good as the last top student, Zane Trusdale, or even you, Jaden, but she's still good enough to take out that Mindy easily. Just watch."

"Alright!" said Sabrina. "Get ready, Mindy! I'll start by activating my spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck."

"That won't help you," said Mindy. "Just hurry up and finish your turn already!"

"Actually," said Sabrina, grinning. "It DID help me!"

"What?!" said Mindy. "What do you mean?"

"Just watch!" said Sabrina. "I activate my spell card Monster Reborn, which allows me to bring a monster back from my graveyard- and I choose to bring back my Guardian Angel Joan (ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000)!"

"No way!" said Mindy. "That's too strong for my Armed Samurai!"

"That's right!" said Sabrina. "Guardian Angel Joan, attack!"

"NOOO!" cried Mindy as her Armed Samurai was destroyed. "You'll pay for that," she spat out.

"I don't think so," said Sabrina. "Also, because of my monster's special ability, my life points are increased by the amount equal to the original attack of your monster. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Finally," said Mindy. "Draw!"

"Give me your best shot!" said Sabrina, grinning at Mindy.

"Oh, stop talking," said Mindy. "Stop trying to act like you're so tough! This should wipe that ugly grin off your face! I play my spell card Graceful Charity! I'm sure that you know what it does."

She sent two cards into the graveyard and picked up a card from her hand. "I play my spell card Premature Burial! Now I pay 800 life points in order to bring back my Armed Samurai – Ben Kei from the graveyard!"

"That's useless!" said Sabrina. "It's too weak to defeat my Guardian Angel Joan!"

"That's not all!" said Mindy. "I'll also play my spell card Dimension Fusion! By paying 2000 life points, we can both summon as many of our monsters that were removed from play as we want!"

"I choose to bring back my Airknight Parshath," said Sabrina. She narrowed her eyes. _Why would she give up 2000 life points to let me summon my favorite monster?_

"I choose to bring back my D. D. Assailant!" said Mindy.

"Now what?" asked Sabrina, putting her hands on her hips. "Now you're stuck with two weak monsters while I have two strong monsters!"

"Just watch!" said Mindy. "I sacrifice both my Armed Ninja – Ben Kei and my D. D. Assailant in order to summon my ultimate monster- Gilford the Legend (ATK: 2600, DEF: 2000)!"

"There it is!" cried Darren.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing? Your monster's weaker than my mine!"

Mindy grinned. "I know. I summoned my Gilford the Legend because of his special ability!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "His special ability?"

"That's right!" laughed Mindy. "His special ability! My Gilford the Legend gains access to every equip card in my graveyard!"

"WHAT?!" screamed Jaden and Darren comically. "IS THIS FOR REALS?!"

"No way!" said Isami, his eyes widening in shock.

"That's insane!" said Sabrina, her hands shaking in fear.

"So, let's see here," said Mindy, a cocky grin on her face. "My Gilford gets my Axe of Despair, my Divine Sword – Phoenix Blade, and not to mention my other two equip cards that I just discarded from my hand!"

"What?!" said Sabrina, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"So that's my Horn of Unicorn, which raises his attack by 700, and my Lightening Blade, which raises its attack by 800 points!"

Jaden and Darren's mouths fell open. Sabrina stepped back and fell on the floor. "Y-You've got to be kidding me," she whispered.

"Now my Gilford the Legend's attack point is a grand total of 5400!"

"THAT'S INSANE!" screamed Jaden and Darren.

"Now, Gilford the Legend, attack her Airknight Parshath with heavy blow!"

"Not so fast!" said Sabrina. "I activate my trap card, Enchanted Javelin! Now I gain as much life points as your monster has attack points!"

"No!" cried Mindy.

"This duel isn't over yet," said Sabrina.

"You saved yourself _this_ turn," said Mindy, narrowing her eyes, "but I'll take you out on my _next_ turn for sure."

"Not exactly," said Sabrina. "Now, are you done yet?"

"Yea," said Mindy. "Your move."

Sabrina: 4300 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1)

Mindy: 800 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Draw! Alright, get ready, Mindy! I'll start by activating my field spell card Bright Castle, which increases the attack points of all Light-type monsters by 700 points!"

Mindy laughed. "You must be losing your mind, _princess._ That won't do anything!"

"Just watch," said Sabrina. "Now, I activate my spell card Cestus of Dalga! This raises my Guardian Angel Joan's attack by 500!"

"It's _still too weak_, alright?" said Mindy, rolling her eyes.

Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed. "Ok, _Mindy,_" she said. "Let's see if it's still too weak after _this!_ I activate my spell card Megamorph! Here's what it does. If my life points are lower than yours, then the equipped monster's attack points are doubled, but if my life points are _higher_ yours, then the equipped monster's attack points are halved."

"But your life points are higher than mine!" laughed Mindy. "It won't help you at all!"

"I know that," said Sabrina, "but I'm not using it on _my_ monster! I'm using it on _your_ monster!"

Mindy 's eyes widened. "What?!"

"That's right! Now your monster's attack is lowered from 5400 to 2700!"

"No way," whispered Mindy. "That's not fair!"

"Now, Guardian Angel Joan (ATK: 4000, DEF: 2000), attack her Gilford the Legend and end this duel!"

"NOOO!" screamed Mindy. She fell on her knees as her life points dropped to zero.

"WOOOOOOOO! GO SABRINA!" screamed Darren and Jaden. Isami clapped and cheered with the rest of the students as they applauded her victory.

"Good match!" said Sabrina, walking over to Mindy. "You did really well, but if you just rely on rare and powerful cards, you'll never be able to beat me."

She walked past Mindy and headed back to her seat. "Congratulations to Sabrina Taylor! That was absolutely amazing, and I think that I'm speaking for myself as well as the rest of the audience when I say that that was absolutely _the most_ exciting and intense match of the year! It is my honor to announce her promotion from Ra Yellow to Obelisk Blue!" announced Chancellor Sheppard.

"NO WAY!" yelled Darren, Jaden, and Isami, all three of them looking at each other. They jumped up and down in their seats, cheering for Sabrina with the rest of the audience. "Congratulations!" said Jaden as Sabrina sat in her seat. "That was absolutely amazing!"

"Thanks, Jaden!" she said, giving him a huge smile. "It was a really fun match!"

Chancellor Sheppard cleared his throat. "Now for the next match, would Isami White and Darren Morino please enter the duel arena?"

_To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14: Isami vs Darren Morino

**Chapter 14: Field Test 2- Isami vs Darren Morino**

"Would Isami White and Darren Morino please come down to the duel arena?"

Jaden, Darren, and Sabrina all looked at Isami. "Yea Isami! Go get him!"

Isami nodded. "Sure thing," he said, getting up from his seat. He walked down the stairs and into the duel arena. "You know the drill," said the duel referee.

Isami and Morino walked up to each other, handing each other their decks and cutting and shuffling them. They handed them back to each other and walked back to their original places. "Duel disk on!" said Morino, activating his duel disk.

Isami smiled slightly. "I never expected _you_ to be my opponent."

Morino grinned. "I asked my uncle Crowler to organize this for me."

Isami's eyes widened. "So you _are_ one of Doctor Crowler's relatives!"

Morino nodded. "That's right, and this is a rematch from the last time we dueled. Get ready, because I'm not losing this time!"

"You're on!" said Isami.

"DUEL!"

Isami: 4000

Morino: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Isami. "I summon my Charcoal Inpachi (ATK: 100, DEF: 2100) in defense mode! I'll also place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Nice!" said Jaden. "That monster has 2100 defense points! Now Morino won't be able to touch his life points!"

"My turn!" said Morino. "Draw! Alright, I'll start by playing my spell card Machina Armored Unit! Now once per turn, when a Machine-type monster is destroyed in battle, I'm allowed to special summon one Machine-type monster with lower attack and the same attribute from my deck!"

Isami narrowed his eyes. "That's a really good spell card."

"Thanks," said Morino. "It was a gift from my uncle Crowler! Now, I'll summon my Ancient Gear Soldier (ATK: 1300, DEF: 1300) in defense mode, and I'll end my turn with that."

Isami: 4000 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

Morino: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

"Ok," said Isami. "I summon my Flame Ruler (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600) in defense mode! I also play my field spell card Chorus of Sanctuary! Now all the monsters in defense position gain an extra 500 defense points!"

Jaden looked confused. "Why are they only playing defense? This won't get them anywhere."

Sabrina grinned. "Don't worry, Jaden. Isami has a plan! Just watch."

"I end my turn," said Isami.

"Draw!" said Morino. "Well, I have no monsters that are strong enough to take down your monsters yet. I'll place a monster facedown and end my turn."

Isami: 4000 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 3)

Morino: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 1)

"This is it!" said Isami. "I'll sacrifice my Charcoal Inpachi in order to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000) in attack mode! Now, because of its special ability, one card is randomly discarded from your hand, and if it's a monster, then I get to inflict damage to your life points equal to the level of the monster x100 points."

"Oh no!" said Morino as the card on the right started to glow. It disappeared from his hand, and a ghostly image of the card appeared on the field. "Cyber-Tech Alligator, huh?" said Isami. "That's a five-star monster, so you take 500 points of damage to your life points."

Morino grimaced. "You just got lucky."

"Maybe I did," said Isami. "But now, this won't be lucky! Just watch! Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, attack his Ancient Gear Soldier with final flame!"

Ancient Gear Soldier stepped back as Isami's monster unleashed a huge fire blast at him. It shattered and disappeared. "I'll end my turn with that," said Isami.

"Did you forget about my spell card?" said Morino. "I get to summon a Machine-type monster with less than 1300 attack points, and I choose to summon my Ancient Gear Cannon (ATK: 500, DEF: 500)!"

"That still won't help you at all," said Isami.

"Draw!" said Morino. "Alright! This time it's _my_ turn to summon a powerful monster! I sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon my Emes the Infinity (ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000)! Although Ancient Gear Beast is my _favorite_ monster, Emes the Infinity is my _strongest_ monster! Now, Emes the Infinity, attack his Thestalos the Firestorm!"

"Not so fast!" cried Isami. "I activate my trap card Astral Barrier! This card allows me to direct one of your attacks on my monsters to my life points, so too bad so sad! Your plan to destroy my Thestalos the Firestorm failed!"

Morino grinned. "Don't you think that I was prepared for this moment? I knew that you'd use that card sooner or later! Activate trap card- Trap Jammer! Now the effect of your Astral Barrier is canceled!"

Isami stepped back, shocked. "No way!"

"Say goodbye to your Thestalos the Firestorm!"

Isami grimaced as his strongest monster was destroyed. "I end my turn," said Morino. "Oh, and by the way, each time my Emes the Infinity destroys a monster in battle, its attack points increase by 700 (ATK: 3200, DEF: 2000)!"

"No way!" said Jaden. "That's one powerful monster!"

Isami: 3900 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

Morino: 3500 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 0)

"My move!" said Isami. "It's over, Morino! I activate my facedown trap card Call of the Haunted to bring back my Thestalos the Firestorm! I now sacrifice my Flame Ruler in order to summon my ultimate monster- Infernal Flame Emperor (ATK: 2700, DEF: 1600)!"

"Wait a second!" said Morino. "Your Infernal Flame Emperor's a level 9 monster! You need _two_ sacrifices in order to summon it!"

"Nope," said Isami. "Flame Ruler counts as two sacrifices when I sacrifice it in order to summon a Fire-type monster!"

Morino laughed. "That still won't help you at all! My Emes the Infinity has 3200 attack points!"

"That's why I'm playing my spell card Salamandra! It raises my Infernal Flame Emperor's attack by 700 points!"

Morino's eyes widened in surprise. "No way! That means that-!"

"That's right!" said Isami. "That means that my monster's attack is now higher than your monsters! Infernal Flame Emperor (ATK: 3400, DEF: 1600), attack his Emes the Infinity with inferno blast!"

"AHHH!" cried Morino as his monster exploded. "Because of my Machina Armored Unit, I can summon a monster onto the field with lower than 3200 attack points- and I choose to summon my Gradius (ATK: 1200, DEF: 800) in defense mode!"

"Now, Thestalos the Firestorm, attack his Gradius with final flame!"

Morino grinned. "I'll bring back my Roulette Barrel (ATK: 1000, DEF: 2000) in attack mode."

"I'll end my turn with that," said Isami. "Your move." _What a troublesome spell card. If I'm going to deal any real damage to his life points, then I need to get rid of his spell card._

"Draw! Ok, I'll play spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand! Now I'll place a monster and another card facedown and end my turn."

Morino narrowed his eyes. _Hopefully this works. If it does, then I'll be able to take him out on my next turn._

Isami: 3900 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 3)

Morino: 3300 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 1)

"My move!" said Isami, drawing a card from his deck. "I summon my Solar Flare Dragon (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000) in attack mode! Now…"

Isami tapped his chin as he thought about what he should do. _Well, he definitely wants me to attack his monster. Good thing that I have just the thing to end this duel._

"It won't work, Morino!"

Morino looked up in surprise. "What do you mean? I'm not planning anything."

"Alright then," said Isami. "I guess that you won't mind if I play my spell card Giant Trunade! Now all spell and trap cards on the field return to the owner's hand!"

Morino's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Now, my monsters, combine your attacks and attack him!"

"NO!" yelled Morino.

"This duel's over!" said Isami.

"NOOO!" cried Morino. He fell on his hands and knees as his life points dropped to zero.

Isami: 3900

Morino: 0

"Nice duel," said Isami. "You did good, Morino."

"I could've won," said Morino, looking up at Isami.

"I know," said Isami. "If I hadn't drawn that Giant Trunade, then I wouldn't have been able to counter your facedown card. That means that this duel would've gone on for another few turns."

Morino sighed. "I had everything that I needed in order to win. I planned it out so perfectly. I didn't know that you had a card like that."

"It's ok," said Isami. "Sometimes what you need to do is just trust in your cards. I learned that from my friend Darren."

"I see," said Morino, bowing his head. "I guess that I still have a lot to learn about dueling. I'll build my own new deck, and I won't just rely on powerful monster and spell or trap cards."

Isami smiled, nodding. "I'll give you a _real_ rematch then!" said Morino, grinning at Isami.

"I look forward to it," said Isami, helping Morino up.

"Congratulations Isami White on his victory! It is my honor to announce Isami's advancement from Slifer Red to Ra Yellow!"

Jaden and the others cheered with the audience as they celebrated Isami's victory. "I-SA-MI! I-SA-MI!" Jaden and Darren cheered.

"GO ISAMI!" Sabrina screamed.

"Will the next two duelists, Juno Luster and Haley Comet, please enter the duel arena?" announced Chancellor Sheppard.

_To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15: Darren vs Skyler House

**Chapter 15: Field Test 3- Darren vs Skyler House**

Jaden and the others sat through twenty more matches. Out of the forty duelists that dueled, five of them advanced ranks, while the remaining thirty-five did not. "We will now begin the next match!" announced Chancellor Sheppard. "Will Darren Satou and Skyler House please enter the duel arena?"

Jaden and Sabrina looked at each other in surprise. "Skyler House? I thought that he was an Obelisk Blue! Why are they pitting up a Slifer Red with an Obelisk Blue?" asked Sabrina.

"Beats me," said Jaden, thinking back to when he dueled Chazz, who was also an Obelisk Blue at that time.

"This is a very special duel!" announced Chancellor Sheppard. "Depending on how Darren Satou duels, he will be advancing to either Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue, but if Skyler House should win this duel, then _he_ will be advancing back to Obelisk Blue. The loser of this duel shall remain in or be demoted to Slifer Red."

Isami's eyes widened in surprise. "So this Skyler House _was_ demoted from Obelisk Blue to Ra Yellow!"

Jaden and Sabrina looked at Isami. "What do you mean he was _demoted_?" asked Sabrina.

"Well, I didn't know for sure until right now, but I had heard rumors that he was so depressed over some incident that had happened a few weeks ago that he started to fail all of his classes, and because of that, he got demoted from Obelisk Blue to Ra Yellow."

"I see," said Sabrina, turning back to face the duel. "That sucks for him then, because Daren will definitely beat him!"

Jaden narrowed his eyes as he stared at Skyler. _I didn't know that he was __**that**__ depressed over losing his two favorite cards, but then, I suppose that I would probably be just as depressed if my Winged Kuriboh or Elemental Neos got ripped up into pieces._

"Step forward," said the duel referee. "You know the drill you two."

After cutting and shuffling each other's decks, Darren and Skyler handed them back to each other and walked back to their original places. "I can't afford lose this duel," said Skyler. "Get ready to lose!"

"Oh please," said Darren, a bored look on his face. "Let's just get on with it already."

… "DUEL!"

Darren: 4000

Skyler: 4000

"I'll go first!" said Daren. "I'll start by summoning my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000) in attack mode! I'll also place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My move!" said Skyler. "Draw! Ok, I summon my Gil Garth (ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200) in attack mode! Now, Gil Garth, obliterate his puny dragon with katana slash!"

"Not so fast!" cried Darren. "I activate my trap card Negate Attack! Now your attack is negated, and your battle phase is automatically ended!"

Skyler blinked and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Darren: 4000 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

Skyler: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

"My turn!" said Darren. "I'll start by playing my spell card Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two. Now I'll play my spell card Level Modulation! I can special summon one monster from my graveyard that has "Lvl" in its name without worrying about the summoning conditions! I choose to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 (ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800)!"

"Whoa!" said Jaden. "That monster is almost as strong as the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

"That's Darren's best monster," said Sabrina. "It's strong, but it also has an amazing special ability too! Just watch!"

"Since I used my Level Modulation in order to summon my monster, I can't attack with it. I'll place a card facedown and end my turn. Your move."

"Draw! I sacrifice my Gil Garth in order to summon The Earl of Demise (ATK: 2000, DEF: 700) in attack mode! Now, The Earl of Demise, destroy his Lvl 4 dragon!"

Darren narrowed his eyes as his monster was destroyed. "I end my turn," said Skyler. Small drops of sweat fell from his face as he trembled with fear. _I __**have**__ to win!_

Darren: 3800 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

Skyler: 4000 (Hand: 4, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

"Alright Skyler! Let's take this duel to the next level!" said Darren.

"What?" said Skyler, looking confused.

"I summon my Axe Dragonute (ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200) in attack mode! I also play my spell card Rush Recklessly, and I'll use it on my Axe Dragonute! Now its attack is increased by 700 points until the end of my turn. Axe Dragonute (ATK: 2700, DEF: 1200), attack his Earl of Demise!"

"Oh no you don't!" cried Skyler, stretching out his hand. "I activate my trap card Mirror Force! Now all of your monsters are destroyed!"

"Too bad!" said Darren. "I activate my trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit! By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the activation of a trap card and destroy it!"

"Dammit!" yelled Skyler, clenching his fists.

Darren's eyes widened in surprise. "Whoa there! Calm down dude! It's just a duel, so just relax and enjoy yourself!"

"Shut up!" yelled Skyler. "I can't afford to lose this duel! My entire life is on the line here! If I lose this duel, then I lose EVERYTHING!"

Darren's eyes filled with pity. _I understand where he's coming from, but I can't afford to lose this duel either!_

"What's his problem?" said Isami, turning to Jaden and Sabrina.

"I have absolutely no idea," said Jaden.

Sabrina looked at them with a surprised look on her face. "You two don't know? Well, I can understand Jaden not knowing about it, but Isami- _you_ should!"

Isami blinked, a blank look on his face. Sabrina sighed, massaging her eyes with her fingers. "Skyler's brother? Storm House? He's the number one duelist in the academy! There hasn't been a genius like him since Zane Trusdale!"

Jaden tapped his chin. "Storm House, huh? He sounds like he's pretty tough!"

Sabrina scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Rumor has it that his deck's unbeatable!"

Jaden turned his attention back to the duel. "Wow, really? He definitely sounds tough. I gotta duel him myself someday!"

"Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8, attack his life points directly!"

"AHHH!" screamed Skyler as he was engulfed by an inferno of flames. He dropped to his knees as his life points fell drastically.

"I end my turn with a facedown card," said Darren. "Let's see what you got!"

Skyler's hand trembled as he drew his next card. "You can't beat me!" he yelled. "Right before the duel, I filled my deck with powerful equip cards! Let's see how well you can duel against me now! I play my spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Earl of Demise! Now I sacrifice it in order to summon my all-powerful monster Beast of Talwar (ATK: 2400, DEF: 2150)! Now, I'll equip my Beast of Talwar with my two spell cards Malevolent Nuzzler! Now my monster gains 700 attack points from each equip card (ATK: 3800, DEF: 2150). Now I'll play my spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards from my deck!"

Darren narrowed his eyes. _He's juicing up his monster with rare and powerful equip cards. This could get a little bit messy._

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Skyler, a crazy look in his eyes. "I play my two spell cards Sword of Deep-Seated and Mage Power!"

Darren's eyes widened. "Wait a second! Did you just say… Mage Power?!"

"That's right!" said Skyler. "You have no idea what I went through to get this card! Now, behold the awesome power of my most powerful spell card! This spell card increases my monster's attack and defense by 500 points for each spell/trap card on my side of the field!"

Jaden's jaw dropped. "DID HE JUST SAY 500 FOR _EACH_?!"

Sabrina and Isami's eyes widened in shock. "This is bad! Real bad!" said Sabrina.

"Oh no!" said Isami, a look of horror in his eyes. "Sword of Deep-Seated increases his monster's attack and defense by 500 points, and with his four spell cards on his side of the field, his Beast of Talwar gains an extra 2000 attack points!"

"Now, Beast of Talwar (ATK: 6300, DEF: 4650)!" yelled Skyler. "Attack his Lvl 8 monster with blades of talwar!"

Darren blinked once, his arms crossed. There was a huge explosion as Skyler's Beast of Talwar attacked Darren's Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8.

"What's going on?" asked Skyler, narrowing his eyes. "Your life points should've been reduced to zero!"

"Look again," said Darren.

"No way!" cried Skyler as the smoke from the explosion cleared up. "My monster's destroyed!"

"That's not all," said Darren. "Look at your life points!"

"WHAT?!" cried Skyler, a look of horror on his face. "My life points! What happened to my life points?"

Darren: 2800

Skyler: 0

"It's my monster's special ability," said Darren.

"What do you mean?" asked Skyler.

Darren closed his eyes and sighed. "You see, my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 can negate the effects of any spell cards and destroy them!"

"What? No way…" whispered Skyler. "That's not possible…"

"That's right," said Darren. "You didn't notice that I destroyed your four equip cards, so when you attacked, your monster's attack points were reduced back to 2400!"

"I- I can't believe it… I lost…" whispered Skyler, falling on his knees. Tears fell from his eyes as he pounded the floor with fists. "This can't be happening! I'm supposed to be the best!"

"You relied too much on power and not on your deck," said Darren, walking over to him. "You can never win if you rely on power alone. You need to believe and trust in your cards."

"Shut up!" screamed Skyler. "You don't understand anything!"

He got up and ran away, crashing through the door. Darren shook his head, a sad look on his face. "Poor guy," he said.

"Congratulations to Darren Satou!" announced Chancellor Sheppard." That was an absolutely amazing duel, and I think that I'm speaking for myself as well as the rest of the audience when I say that we could all learn something from your duel with Skyler House! It is my honor to announce your advancement from Slifer Red to Obelisk Blue! Congratulations!"

"WOOOO! GO DARREN!" screamed Sabrina, cheering with the rest of the crowd.

Jaden and Isami cheered too, screaming Darren's name out loud over and over again. Darren waved his hands at the crowd as he walked back to his seat, the audience cheering and clapping for him.


	16. Chapter 16: Maximillion Pegasus

Please check out my profile, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 16: Maximillion Pegasus**

"Jaden! Jaden! Are you there?" said a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Yea, coming!" said Jaden. He had been sitting on his bed, organizing his deck. He ran to the door and opened it to find Alexis standing there. His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh! Um… hey, Alexis," he said, looking down to avoid her gaze.

"Hi Jaden," she said, a sad look in her eyes. "S-Something happened, Jaden. Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you right away."

Jaden narrowed his eyes, suddenly turning serious. _I wonder what it could be. There hasn't been an incident for a month now. Just when I thought that I could let my guard down, something just has to come up._

He ran over to his desk and grabbed his school blazer from his chair. "Let's go."

* * *

(Chancellor Sheppard's Office)

"Come in!" said Chancellor Sheppard.

Jaden and Alexis walked in the room along with Blair. Blair had been discharged from the school hospital a week ago. "I haven't seen you since last week," said Jaden, giving Blair a warm smile. "How are you holding up?"

Blair looked down and blushed, embarrassed. "I'm doing alright. Thanks, Jaden."

"That's good to hear," he said, turning to Sheppard. "So, Chancellor Sheppard, what is it?"

Sheppard closed his eyes and sighed, burying his head in his arms. He stayed in that position for a brief moment before lifting up his head. "We found another body of a student down at the harbor."

A look of shock appeared on Jaden, Alexis, and Blair's faces. "No way," whispered Alexis.

"Are you serious?" said Jaden, who clenched his fists tightly. Blair looked down and sighed, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Yes," said Chancellor Sheppard. "Fortunately, the student is safe, but the problem is that we found another note."

"Here," he added, handing the note over to Jaden. Alexis and Blair bent over Jaden to read what was on the note.

Maximillion Pegasus.

Jaden narrowed his eyes. "Maximillion Pegasus?"

"Yes," said Chancellor Sheppard. "Once we got the note, I had Crowler send a quick call to Mr. Pegasus over at Industrial Illusions. He said that he'd be-."

BEEEEEP! "Oh!" said Chancellor Sheppard, surprised. "Right on time! Screen on!"

The screen turned on to reveal the face of Maximillion Pegasus. Jaden and the others stared at him in awe. "Jaden. Alexis. Blair," said Chancellor Sheppard. "May I introduce the founder and president of Industrial Illusions, as well as the creator of duel monsters, Mr. Maximillion Pegasus."

"Thank you very much Chancellor Sheppard," said Pegasus, nodding at Sheppard.

"Hey there Mr. Pegasus!" said Jaden, jumping out of his seat. "Long time no see!"

"Oh, why hello there, Jaden-boy!" said Pegasus, a smile appearing on his face. "It's been what- six or seven years since I've last seen you? How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good!" said Jaden. "So, what do you think of the incidents that's been happening here at Duel Academy?"

Pegasus narrowed his eyes, a serious look appearing on his face. "Unfortunately, I have no idea what to make of the notes that you have all found, but I _do_ know for a fact that whoever is doing this won't stop until his notes are answered in some way or another."

Jaden nodded. "Mhmmm! So, what do you think that you can do about this?"

Pegasus shook his head. "I'm not sure, Jaden-boy, but we can't just let this person do whatever he wants- and that's why I'll be flying over to Duel Academy first thing tomorrow!"

Everyone in the room looked surprised. "Y-You're going to be flying over here tomorrow morning?" asked Doctor Crowler.

"Precisely, ah, um… Misses… Mister... Crowler?" said Pegasus, a confused look on his face.

Jaden and the others covered their mouths with their hands in order to stop themselves from laughing out loud. Crowler's face turned bright red. As he opened his mouth to rant about his P.H.D. or whatever he rants about, Sheppard coughed and glared at Crowler, silencing him. "We'll be very happy to have you here, Mr. Pegasus," said Sheppard, bowing his head in respect.

"Good," said Pegasus. "Expect me at precisely 6 A.M. tomorrow morning then. Cheerio, Jaden-boy!"

CLICK! The screen blanked out as Pegasus ended the transmission. "How dare he!" said Crowler, crossing his arms and glaring at the screen.

"I expect you and Alexis to be at the harbor at 6 A.M. sharp," said Chancellor Sheppard, looking at Jaden.

"Sure thing," said Jaden.

"Yes sir," said Alexis. "We'll make sure to be there."

* * *

_The next morning..._

Jaden dragged himself to the harbor, yawning the whole entire way. "Ahhh!" he said, stretching his arms. "Why does it have to be 6 A.M.? Why not 6 P.M.?"

Chancellor Sheppard and the others were already at the harbor. "It's about time," said Alexis. "It's already 5:58 A.M."

"I'm sorry," said Jaden, yawning out loud. "I'm just so tired."

"Deal with it," said Sheppard, trying to stop himself from smiling.

A distant noise caught their attention. "Look!" said Doctor Crowler, pointing at a small dot in the distance. "I think that it's him!"

As the dot grew larger and larger, they saw that it was a helicopter. They backed away as the helicopter slowly descended on the harbor, the loud noise of the engine slowly dying down as the helicopter landed.

"Jaden-boy!" said Pegasus as he climbed out of the helicopter. "How nice to see you again!"

"And Chancellor Sheppard," he added, turning to him and shaking his hand. "How are you my good fellow?"

"Hello Mr. Pegasus," said Alexis, bowing to him.

"Why hello there ma'am! Pleased to make your acquaintance," said Pegasus, reaching for her hand and kissing it.

"Why don't we talk in my office?" said Chancellor Sheppard.

* * *

(Chancellor Sheppard's Office)

"Well, as that may be, that doesn't give us an excuse to call for a city-wide panic," said Pegasus.

They were all sitting down in Chancellor Sheppard's office, discussing the three incidents that had occurred in the past two months. "So what now?" asked Jaden, messing up his hair with his hands. "I'm so confused on this whole entire thing."

"Well, putting all that aside, I feel as if the person who's behind all of this _wants_ me to be here," said Pegasus, narrowing his eyes. "I just can't help but feel as if something big is going to happen soon…"

Jaden closed his eyes. _Do you feel that too, Yubel?_

_Yea,_ she said in his mind. _Something horrible is about to happen…_

* * *

(Harbor)

"So he came," said the cloaked figure, grinning from underneath his hood. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a cell-phone. He speed-dialed a number and held the phone up to his ears. "Hello? He's arrived. Proceed with the infiltration."

The cloaked figure sighed and looked up to the sky. _Finally. My project, the Revival of the Ancient Millennium, is near completion._

* * *

(Outside of Industrial Illusions)

He closed the phone and turned to the others. "Ex, proceed with the infiltration."

"Yes sir," said Ex, bowing his head in respect. "Let's go," he said, snapping his fingers at the five cloaked figures standing behind him.

"A and B will take care of the guards. C and D, you two go and make sure no one else interferes with us. E and I will take care of the item," said Ex.

"Yes sir!" they said.

A and B opened the window on the right side of Industrial Illusions with their power tools, sticking their heads in and checking to see if the coast was clear. B signaled to the others, hinting that it was ok for them to proceed.

A and B crept up behind the security guards, wrapping their arms around the guards necks and silently choking them, knocking them out.

Ex signaled to C and D to continue. C and D scouted the area ahead of them and signaled that the coast was clear. Ex grinned. _Infiltration successful._

A and B quickly ran past C and D and pressed the button on the elevator, motioning at the others as the elevator door opened. The rest of the group quickly ran across the hall as the door started to close, making it just in time. The receptionist at the desk's jaws dropped as she stared at the cloaked figures running past her, a look of surprise in her eyes. She slowly reached for the alarm button underneath the desk, stopping as she felt something cold press against her back. "Tsk tsk," said a voice behind her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"The eighty-eighth floor," said Ex. A, who was right in front of the row of buttons on the wall. pressed the button which had the number "88" on it. "I'm sorry," said a voice in the elevator. "That floor can only be accessed by Mr. Pegasus. Please try another floor."

"Dammit," said Ex. He pulled out a plastic Ziploc bag from inside his cloak, opening it and pulling out a powdered latex glove. He carefully put the glove on his right hand and pushed the button himself, causing the elevator to jolt as they descended upwards. Five seconds later, the elevator stopped. "You have arrived at your destination," said a voice in the elevator. "Have a nice day."

As the elevator door opened, A and B quickly rushed out, swiftly taking out the guards that were stationed there with their stun guns. "Let's get a move on," said Ex impatiently. "We're already ten-seconds behind schedule. The leader wants the item by tonight, so it's our job to get it to him before the appointed time."

E rushed over to the platform that was at the end of the room. He pulled out his power tools and started to work on the glass box that was guarding the safe.

_Finally,_ said Ex to himself in his head. _Our leader shall get what he desires most, and with that shall come __**our**__ desires as well._

* * *

(Chancellor Sheppard's Office)

Five hours later, Pegasus received a call from Industrial Illusions. "WHAT?" he said, a look of shock appearing in his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Chancellor Sheppard, sitting up in his chair.

Pegasus sighed, suddenly looking as if all of his energy had been drained out of him. "There has been a break-in at Industrial Illusions. It seems as if I was right all along. The motive of this mysterious stranger was to get me to come here after all."

"Well, then why didn't he just send out a note for you in the first place?" asked Alexis.

"That might've been too obvious," said Sheppard. "Then we probably would have guessed that he was after Mr. Pegasus, and because of that, Mr. Pegasus might have increased the security over at his company before coming here."

"Precisely," said Pegasus, nodding in agreement.

"So, what exactly did they steal?" asked Jaden, a curious look on his face.

"Was it the Winged Dragon of Ra card?" asked Crowler.

Jaden and Alexis looked at Crowler, a look of shock in their eyes. "No way!" said Jaden. "It couldn't have been!"

"Don't worry," said Pegasus, a tired look in his eyes. "It wasn't the Winged Dragon of Ra card."

"Well, then what was it?" asked Crowler.

"It was a new deck that I had developed a few years ago," said Pegasus.

"A new deck?" said Alexis.

"Yes," said Pegasus. "The Guardian Sphinx Deck."

_To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17: The Guardian Sphinx Deck

For my story, I'm going to pretend that the Pyramid of Light movie was part of the Yu-Gi-Oh! series.

**Chapter 17: The Guardian Sphinx Deck**

Jaden's eyes widened in surprise. "The Guardian Sphinx Deck?" he said. "Just what kind of deck is that? It sounds pretty ancient to me."

Pegasus closed his eyes and nodded. "Oh, it is, Jaden-boy. It's _very_ ancient. Allow me to explain how I came to create it," he said. He opened his eyes, but he seemed to be stuck in some kind of trance.

"Go ahead," said Jaden. "I can't wait to hear this!"

"Well, you see," said Pegasus. "A long time ago, Seto Kaiba came to me in order to seek out a card that I had created. I had created this particular card as a backup plan in case I couldn't control the power of the Egyptian God Cards that I had created myself."

Jaden and the others looked shocked. "You created a card capable of stopping the Egyptian God Cards?" said Jaden, an awed look on his face.

"Yes," said Pegasus. "And it was very powerful indeed, Jaden-boy. Kaiba challenged me to a duel in order to win them from me, and once he defeated me and claimed the card for himself, he sought out Yugi Muto in order to challenge him to a duel. Oh, and by the way, I should mention that Kaiba had taken _two_ cards from my deck."

Jaden looked confused. "But I thought you said that you had only crea-."

Pegasus held up his hand. "Yes, I know that I said that, but the thing was that Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead, had planted another card in my deck- the Pyramid of Light. This particular card had the power to render the Egyptian God Cards useless."

"No way!" said Alexis.

"Kaiba used these two cards to corner Yugi, nearly defeating him, but then, the strangest thing happened. Anubis, the Egyptian Lord of the Dead himself, rose up from the ground and dueled Yugi himself, trying to steal the limitless Pharaoh's power for himself. Ultimately, he was defeated by Yugi, who was using a deck that was a combination of his own and Kaiba's."

"What an amazing story," said Sheppard, leaning back in his chair. "So why did you create the Sphinx Deck?"

"Well, to be honest, I was so fascinated by the Sphinx cards that Anubis had used in his duel that I created an entire deck based on them."

"I see," said Jaden, narrowing his eyes as he thought about everything that he had just heard. "So now this person holds an ultimate deck that was supposedly used by the Egyptian Lord of the Dead himself?"

"Yes, but fortunately for us, he can't use the deck to its full potential," said Pegasus.

A puzzled look appeared on Jaden's face. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that he doesn't have the one card that he needs to complete the deck."

"And which card would that be?" asked Sheppard.

"The Pyramid of Light," said Pegasus. "The original card was destroyed in the duel between Yugi and Anubis."

"Did you create a copy of the card?" asked Alexis.

"Of course I did," said Pegasus, who looked insulted. "I would have to be absolutely mad to not have created a copy of such a powerful card."

"Ohhh!" exclaimed Jaden, jumping out of his seat. "I get it now! So you created a copy of the card, but you never made it a part of the deck, right?"

"Exactly, Jaden-boy. I kept it in my office for safe-keeping," said Pegasus. "However, the thing is that the Pyramid of Light was _too_ powerful."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Crowler.

"It means that I couldn't create an _exact_ copy of the card," said Pegasus. "The card that _I_ created has similar powers to the original one, but not the exact same powers that the original one had. You see, with _my_ Pyramid of Light card, one is able to summon the two great Sphinx cards by simply sacrificing 500 life points for each one. This card also has the power to allow the wielder of the two cards to bring them back from the graveyard if the Pyramid of Light is on the field."

"Why would you make such a powerful card?" asked Jaden. "It almost seems unfair."

"Oh, it's fair alright," said Pegasus. "You see, Jaden-boy, my Guardian Sphinx Deck is in the same class as Exodia or the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, so obviously, there is only one deck in circulation."

"Were you ever planning on releasing it?" asked Sheppard.

"No," said Pegasus. "The only way that I would have parted with it is if the deck had chosen someone, but since it was stolen, I have no choice but to track down the thieves now."

"You might not be able to," said Jaden suddenly.

Pegasus looked at him, startled. "Why, whatever do you mean, Jaden-boy?"

Jaden shook his head, confused by what he had just said. "I-I have no idea… I just feel like this happened for a reason…"

Alexis looked at Jaden. _Could this have to do with the "danger" that he told us about the day he came back?_

"Well, I guess that this is goodbye, then," said Jaden, stretching out his hand. Pegasus took his hand and shook it, a big smile on his face. "We'll meet again, Jaden-boy, but until then, take care."

"Goodbye, Mr. Pegasus," said Chancellor Sheppard. "Thank you so much for taking your time to come here, and I am very sorry about what happened to your deck."

"It's no problem at all," said Pegasus. "I will handle the problem myself, so don't worry about it."

"Oh, and by the way, Jaden-boy," he added, turning around. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, which he handed over to Jaden. "Compliments from Chumley. It's a replacement card for the one that he gave you the last time that you two met."

"Wow!" said Jaden, looking at the card. "Thanks Mr. Pegasus! Tell Chumley that I said hi and thanks! Also, tell him that I miss him, and that I wanna see him again someday!"

"Of course," said Pegasus. "I'll make sure to tell him that as soon as possible."

They all waved goodbye as Pegasus boarded his helicopter. They backed away as the helicopter's blades slowly started to rotate. The helicopter roared as it slowly lifted off the ground.

"Cya around Mr. Pegasus!" shouted Jaden, waving as the helicopter disappeared off into the sea. "Take care!"

* * *

(Harbor)

"I trust that the operation was successful?"'

"Yes sir."

"Did you bring the deck?"

"Yes sir."

The cloaked figured smiled viciously from underneath his hood. "Give it to me," he said.

Ex reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck, which he handed over to the cloaked figure. The stranger looked through the deck, his smile growing larger and larger with each card that he looked at. His smile suddenly disappeared as he finished looking through the deck. "Where is it?" he asked quietly.

Ex looked confused. "Sir?"

"WHERE IS IT?!" the stranger roared. "MY PYRAMID OF LIGHT CARD! WHERE?! IS?! IT?!"

Ex looked confused. "There was another card?"

The stranger closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes, there was. Without the Pyramid of Light card, I can't use this deck to its full potential you idiot!"

Ex bowed his head in shame. "Please forgive me, sir," he said. "There was nothing else in the safe."

The cloaked figure tapped his chin, trying to figure out where the missing card was. "Pegasus…" he whispered.

Ex looked up, a puzzled look on his face. "Pegasus… sir?"

"Yes, Pegasus, you idiot!" said the stranger. "He must have hidden it somewhere else. I was a fool to not have taken that into account."

"So, what should we do, sir?" asked Ex.

"Nothing for now," said the cloaked figure. "It's too late now. Pegasus is already on his way back to Industrial Illusions, and there's no doubt in my mind that the security has already been beefed up. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Yes sir," said Ex.

* * *

(Outside of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm)

As Jaden and Alexis was walking past the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm, they heard crying from inside the lobby. They both looked at each other and nodded. "Let's check it out," whispered Alexis.

"Yea," said Jaden.

"Hey, watsup you guys!"

Jaden and Alexis turned around to see Darren, Isami and Sabrina running towards them. "Shhh!" said Jaden, putting a finger to his lips. He pointed at the door, signaling that they were going to go and sneak inside to check something out.

"I still can't believe that you turned down your promotion," grumbled Isami. "You could have moved up to Obelisk Blue, but you chose to move up to Ra Yellow..."

"Oh shut up," said Darren, punching Isami's arm playfully. "I did it because I didn't want you to be all alone in Ra Yellow!"

* * *

(Inside of the Obelisk Blue Boy's Dorm)

They all snuck in through the door and hid behind a pillar. "Look!" whispered Alexis. "There's Skyler and Storm!"

"Storm?" said Jaden, looking at Alexis. "You mean the top duelist in the school?"

"Yea," said Alexis. "I've seen him duel, and he's as good as Zane was! Maybe even better!"

Jaden turned his gaze back to Storm, who was surrounded by a bunch of his Obelisk Blue friends. He was tall, with black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes, who looked like he was 18 or 19. He had a serious look on his face, with an almost angry look in his eyes. _He kind of reminds me of Zane._

"Shut up and stop crying," said Storm. "That Darren kid won fair and square. You have no right to complain about your loss."

"But bro!" said Skyler, wiping the tears from his eyes. "He just got lucky! I could've won for su-!"

"SKYLER!" yelled Storm, startling Jaden and the others. Skyler looked up at him, his eyes wide. "Darren won because he trusted in his deck. He didn't rely on power to help him win, he relied on his cards."

Skyler looked shocked. "B-But, I-!"

"Get out of here," said Storm. "You don't belong here."

Skyler looked at him for a brief moment before running past the pillar that Jaden and Alexis were hiding behind and crashing through the door.

"Ughhh," Jaden grimaced. "He's just as mean as Zane was to Sai!"

"Hey!" said Alexis. "Zane only did that for Syrus's own good!"

"I know I know," said Jaden.

Darren clenched his fists. "How dare he," he said angrily. "Skyler was an awesome opponent! He was just under a lot of pressure!"

"Whoa, calm down, bro!" said Jaden, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that Storm has a reason for what he did!"

"That's still no excuse to act like a jerk!" said Darren. He rushed out from behind the pillar, causing Jaden and the others to panic. "Get back here!" Sabrina whispered furiously.

"Hey, Storm!" yelled Darren. "What's your problem, huh?"

Storm turned around to face Darren. "What's a Ra Yellow doing here?"

"Ughhh… don't worry about that!" said Darren. "Just answer my question! Your brother Skyler fought a good duel! He was just under a lot of pressure!"

"A good duelist never cracks under pressure," said Storm calmly.

"Oh yea?" said Darren, grinning. "I say that we find out right here right now!"

"Find out what?" asked Storm.

"If what you said is really true!" said Darren. "Let's see if you can resist not cracking under pressure when you duel _me_!"

Storm narrowed his eyes. "Are you being serious right now?"

All of Storm's friends started laughing at Darren. "You must be kidding me," said one of them. "_You_ duel _Storm_? He'll cream you in one turn!"

"Well, then this should be no problem!" said Darren.

Storm closed his eyes and smiled. "Yea, sure. Why not?"

Isami narrowed his eyes. _Just what are you up to, Darren?_

_To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18: Darren vs Storm

I apologize for the short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be much longer! Thanks!

For Card of Sanctity, I'm using the anime version.

**Chapter 18: Darren vs. Storm**

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

Darren and Storm arrived at the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena at 11 P.M. Jaden, Alexis, Isami, and Sabrina all showed up to support Darren, while five of Storm's Obelisk Blue friends came with him to back him up. "It's an honor to meet you, Jaden Yuki," said Storm, bowing his head in respect. "I just wish that it was _you_ who I was dueling and not this Slifer Red."

"Hey, watch it!" said Jaden, laughing out loud. "I was a Slifer Red too you know!"

Storm shrugged. "Oh well," he said. "Let's just get on with this duel."

"Get ready to lose," said Darren, narrowing his eyes.

"GAME ON!"

Darren: 4000

Storm: 4000

"I'll kick things off!" said Darren. "I'll start by playing my spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck! Sweet! I'll also play my spell card Graceful Charity, which lets me draw three cards as long as I ditch two!"

Darren stared at his cards, trying to figure out a combination to play. "Ok, I got it! Get ready, Storm! I'll start by playing my spell card Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to bring back my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600)! Now I'll play my spell card Level Up! I'll sacrifice my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 in order to bring out my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 (ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800)! I'll also summon my Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400, DEF: 1100) in defense mode, and I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"Wow!" said Jaden. "What a move!"

"Mhmmm!" said Sabrina, nodding in agreement. "He's already summoned his strongest monster on his first turn!"

"I'm impressed," said Storm. "That was quite a move that you just played right there."

"Thanks," said Darren, grinning.

"My move," said Storm. "I summon 7 Colored Fish (ATK: 1800, DEF: 800) in attack mode, and now, I'll play my spell card Change of Heart!"

Darren's eyes widened. "Change of Heart?"

"That's right," said Storm. "Now I can gain control of one your monsters for one turn, and I chose your Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8!"

"No way!" said Darren, stepping back in shock.

"Now, I'll also activate my spell card Fissure. This card destroys the monster on your side of the field with the lowest attack points."

"Oh no!" cried Darren. "There goes my last defense!"

"Don't panic just yet," said Storm. "I'll place two cards facedown and play my spell card Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we each have six cards in our hands."

Darren narrowed his eyes. _Why would he play a spell card that helps me out?_

"Oh no!" said Sabrina, a shocked look on her face. "I see what he did!"

Isami nodded, a serious look on his face. "Storm made sure that his hand was completely empty before playing his Card of Sanctity! Now he can essentially draw a new hand!"

"I play my spell card Bait Doll. This card forces you to activate a face-down trap card on your side of the field. If the timing is incorrect, then the card is destroyed, but if the card isn't a trap card, then it's returned to its original position. Now let's see what card that is," said Storm, pointing at Darren's face-down card. Nightmare Wheel. "Oh no!" said Darren as his last line of defense was destroyed.

"Now your field's completely empty," said Storm. "Now, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 and 7 Colored Fish, attack his life points directly!"

"AHHH!" cried Darren. He fell on his knees as his life points dropped to zero.

Darren: 0

Storm: 4000

"No way…" whispered Sabrina, a stunned look on her face.

"He won in _one turn_?" said Isami. "That's impossible…"

"Whoa," said Jaden, a look of awe on his face. "I think that he might even be _better_ than Zane was!"

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "He's as skilled as ever," she said, a serious look on her face.

"You're more skilled than I thought," said Darren. "Why are you even here at Duel Academy? With your skills, you belong in the pros!"

"Hmmm," said Storm, crossing his arms. "You should never play such a powerful monster on your first turn without having more than one backup plan. You didn't take into account what cards your opponent might have had in his hand. A mistake like that could, and in this case, _did_, cost you the duel."

"Thanks for the advice," said Darren, a grin appearing on his face. "I appreciate it."

Storm closed his eyes and smiled. "Let's go," he said to his friends. They turned around and walked away, leaving Darren and the others standing there.

Jaden walked over to Darren and stretched out his hand, helping Darren up. "That was a sweet duel, Darren! Don't be sad that you lost, because you lost to the best!"

"Yea," said Sabrina. "You pulled off a great move, despite it being your only one!"

Isami laughed. "Of course you would get creamed. Don't worry though, Darren. If that was me out there, I would have gotten creamed even worse!"

"I know," said Darren, laughing as well.

"So the school's top duelist uses a Fish-type deck?" sad Jaden, causing everyone to fall on the ground dramatically.

"A Water-type deck, Jaden!" said Sabrina, a comical look of pity on her face. "He uses a Water-type deck!"

"Ohhh!" said Jaden. "How interesting. A Water-type deck, huh?"

"Yea," said Sabrina. "Well, he uses a Water-type deck, but his deck is mainly made up of powerful spell and trap cards. Most duelists wouldn't be able to use a deck like that to its full potential, but Storm has a gift for using spell and trap cards."

"Well, it's time to go back to our dorms," said Alexis. "It's almost 11:30 P.M."

"You're right," said Sabrina. "We better get going before anyone gets caught. Then we'll be busted for sure!"

"Cya guys!" she added, turning around and walking away.

"Bye Sabrina!" said Darren, waving at her as she walked through the entrance. "Let's go, Jaden, Isami."

"Alright," said Isami. "Bye, uh, Miss Rhodes."

Alexis laughed. "Call me Alexis," she said, causing Isami to look down in embarrassment.

"Let's go, lover-boy," said Darren, throwing his arms around Isami's neck and pretending to choke him.

"Cya later, Alexis," said Jaden, giving her a small wave.

"Bye Jaden," said Alexis, giving him a sad smile. She watched him walk away, a sad look in her eyes. She sighed and slowly started off to the Obelisk Blue Girl's Dorm.

* * *

(Classroom)

"No way!" said Sabrina, slightly rising up from her seat.

"That's right," said Doctor Crowler. "You, Sabrina, and you, Darren, will be dueling each other to decide which one of you two will be representing our school in this year's School Duel!"

Darren and Sabrina looked at each other from their seats, their eyes narrowed. Darren got up from his seat and walked over to Sabrina. He stretched out his hand and smiled at her. "May the best duelist win, Sabrina."

Sabrina nodded, giving Darren a warm smile. "Good luck to you, Darren."

"The duel will take place in approximately one hour," announced Crowler. "Make sure that you're at the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena by then. Class dismissed!"

"Good luck," said a voice from behind Darren. He turned around to find Storm standing behind him. "Storm!" he said, his eyes widening in surprise. "Gee, thanks! I'll try my best to make you proud!"

Storm smiled and nodded. "Make sure that you trust in your deck," he said, turning around and walking away.

"Well, we have an hour to build our decks," said Darren, walking over to Sabrina. "Let's build our decks together!"

Darren and Sabrina sat down on the floor of the classroom. "Alright," said Darren. "Let's get going!"

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

An hour later, Darren and Sabrina entered the Obelisk Blue Duel Arena. The crowd cheered as they entered the duel arena. "And here comes the two duelist!" announced Doctor Crowler. "Darren Satou and Sabrina Taylor, please enter the duel arena!"

Darren and Sabrina stepped up into the duel arena and faced each other. "You know the rules," said Crowler. "Cut and shuffle each other's decks."

Darren and Sabrina handed each other their decks and cut and shuffled them. They handed the decks back to each other and walked back to their original spots. They turned around and faced each other, activating their duel disks.

"Good luck, Sabrina," said Darren. "I wish you the best of luck."

"You too, Darren," said Sabrina, giving him a big smile. "May the best duelist win!"

… "DUEL!"


	19. Chapter 19: Sabrina vs Darren

**Chapter 19: Sabrina vs Darren**

"DUEL!"

Sabrina: 4000

Darren: 4000

"Ladies first!" said Sabrina. "Draw! Haha, lucky me! I'll summon Agido (ATK: 1500, DEF: 1300) in defense mode and my spell card Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards from my deck and discard two! Hmmm… I think that I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Not bad for a beginning move!" said Darren. "My move! I'll start by playing my spell card Reload! Now I can add my hand into my deck and shuffle it. Then I draw the same number of cards that I added into my deck! Now, I summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 4 (ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000) in attack mode! Horus, attack her Agido with black flame!"

"Hah!" said Sabrina. "You activated Agido's special ability! Now I roll a six-sided dice, and I can special summon a Fairy-type monster from my graveyard whose level is equal to the number that I rolled, and if the result is a six, then I can special summon a level six or higher monster! Now, let's see what the dice lands on!"

A dice appeared in the air and landed on the field. "A SIX!" said Sabrina. "Wow! Today must be my lucky day! Alright! I summon my Guardian Angel Joan (ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000) in attack mode!"

"Ugh," said Darren. _Her strongest monster on her first turn! Well, it's technically still my turn, but still! This is gonna be tough to beat!_ "I'll throw a card facedown and end my turn, and since my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 4 destroyed a monster in battle, I can send it to the graveyard and special summon my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 (ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600)!"

Sabrina: 4000 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

Darren: 4000 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

"My move!" said Sabrina. "I summon my Goddess with the Third Eye (ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000) in attack mode, but don't blink, because I play my spell card Polymerization! My Goddess with the Third Eye's special ability allows me to substitute it for any one fusion-material monster! Now I fuse my Goddess with the Third Eye and my Marie the Fallen One in order to summon my St. Joan (ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000)! _This_ is my strongest monster, Darren!"

"Oh no!" said Jaden. "Now Darren's facing _two_ monsters with 2800 attack points!"

Isami nodded. "Maybe _Sabrina_ is the better duelist after all."

Darren grimaced. "Danget! _Now_ what do I do?!"

"Guardian Angel Joan, attack his Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6!"

"Not so fast!" cried Darren. "I activate my trap card Negate Attack! Now your attack is negated, and your battle phase ends automatically!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "Ugh… Well, I'll take care of you on my next turn then! I end my turn."

Darren grinned as he looked at the card that he drew a card from his deck. "I guess that we're both pretty lucky, Sabrina! Now, it just depends on what two cards I draw next. I play my spell card Pot of Greed! Now let's see what two cards I get!"

_Polymerization and Troop Dragon! Troop Dragon will definitely come in handy later on in the duel._ "First, I summon my One-Eyed Shield Dragon (ATK: 700, DEF: 1300) in defense mode! Now, I play my spell card Polymerization! I send my Meteor Dragon and my Red-Eyes B. Dragon to the graveyard in order to summon my Meteor B. Dragon (ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000)!"

Sabrina stepped back, a look of shock appearing on her face. "No way! I've never seen _that_ monster before!"

"A Red-Eyes B. Dragon!" said Jaden, gasping in awe. "Just where in the world did he get _that_ card?"

Darren grinned. "Compliments of Atticus Rhodes, my mentor!"

Jaden and Isami looked at Alexis, who was sitting in between them. "Your brother was Darren's _mentor_?" they asked in unison.

Alexis nodded, looking a little bit embarrassed. "I didn't tell you guys, did I? Just as Chancellor Sheppard was the master of the Cyber-type deck, Atticus is now known as the master of the Dragon-type deck, and just as Zane was Chancellor Sheppard's best student, I guess you can say that Darren is my bro's best student!"

"I see," said Jaden. "So Atticus has gotten better, huh? I'll have to make sure to duel him someday!"

"Now! Meteor B. Dragon, attack her Guardian Angel Joan with dark burning meteor!" cried Darren, pointing at Sabrina's monster.

"AHHH!" cried Sabrina, shielding herself from the explosion with her arms.

"Let's see you top this!" said Darren, a huge grin on his face.

Sabrina: 3300 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 2)

Darren: 4000 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 3, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Amazing," said Isami. "Sabrina and Darren have both already managed to summon their most powerful monsters this early in the duel!"

Sabrina's hand shook as she reached for her next card. _I can't believe that Darren actually had the legendary Red-Eyes B. Dragon in his deck! That monster's in the same class as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! My St. Joan's strong, but it's no match for Darren's Meteor B. Dragon. I'm gonna need a whole lot more than power if I'm going to defeat it! Come on, deck! Don't fail me now!_

"Draw!" said Sabrina. She grinned as she looked at the card she just drew. _Awesome! Now I just need one more card in order to make this combination work!_ "I'll place one card facedown and summon my Binding Chain (ATK: 1000, DEF: 1100) in defense mode! I'll end my turn with that!"

Sabrina tried hard to not show the worry in her eyes. _Hopefully this works… If not, then it's all over for me!_

Jaden and Isami looked at each other. "Just what does Sabrina think that she's doing? She left her monster wide open for an attack!" said Jaden, a frustrated look on his face.

Darren narrowed his eyes. _Why would she play such a weak monster in defense mode? But then, I guess that all she __**can**__ do is play defense… Wait! Why did she leave her St. Joan wide open...? Unless it's a trap! Well, I'm not falling for that trick!_

"Haha," said Darren, chuckling softly. "That move won't work on me, Sabrina! I'll summon my Gray Wing (ATK: 1300, DEF: 700) in defense mode and end my turn."

Sabrina: 3300 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 3)

Darren: 4000 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 4, S/T-Zone: 0)

Sabrina stared at the card on the very top of her deck. _This is it… If I don't draw the card that I need, then Darren will definitely figure out my bluff, and I'll lose this duel. Deck, don't fail me now! My entire duel comes down to this next draw!_

Sabrina closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. She quickly drew a card from her deck and looked at it, her heart pounding in her chest so loud that she could swear the entire audience could hear it. "YES!" she cried out, jumping up in the air with her fist in the air.

Darren looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Did you just…?"

"Yea!" said Sabrina. "This duel's not over yet, Darren! I activate my spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards from my deck. Now, I activate my spell card Raregold Armor, and I equip it to my St. Joan! Now you can only attack my St. Joan if you chose to attack any of my monsters. I'll also summon my Happy Lover (ATK: 800, DEF: 500) in defense mode and end my turn."

"Just what's Sabrina trying to do?" said Jaden, turning to Alexis. "She definitely has a plan, but I'm not sure if it'll be good enough!"

Alexis nodded. "I'm a little bit skeptical on this too. I hope she knows what she's doing."

"Alright then," said Darren. "My turn! I play my spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Red-Eyes B. Dragon, and now, I'll sacrifice my One-Eyed Shield Dragon in order to summon my B. Dragon Jungle King (ATK: 2100, DEF: 1800) in attack mode!"

"Whoa," said Blair, her eyes wide. "Now he has _four_ monsters with over 2000 attack points!"

"Now," said Darren. "It's time to end this duel once and for all! Meteor B. Dragon, attack her St. Joan with dark burning meteor!"

"Not so fast!" said Sabrina. "I activate my face-down card- Covering Fire!"

Darren's eyes widened in shock. "Covering Fire?!"

"That's right!" said Sabrina. "Covering Fire! This card allows me to take the attack of one of the face-up monsters on my side of the field and add them to the attack of the targeted monster on my side of the field, and I choose my Binding Chain, making my St. Joan's attack a grand total of 3800, which is strong enough to defeat your Meteor B. Dragon!"

"NOOO!" yelled Darren as his strongest monster was destroyed.

"Amazing!" said Jaden. "That was such an awesome move!"

"Yea!" said Alexis. "That was a very impressive move that she just played right there!"

"How was that?" asked Sabrina, grinning at Darren. "Not half-bad, huh?"

Darren relented and gave her a reluctant smile. "I guess so," he said. "I'm impressed. You've come far, Sabrina. Taking down my Meteor B. Dragon isn't something that's easy to do."

"I guess that all of those practice duels that we did together paid off, huh?"

Darren nodded. "Yea, I guess so, but it's going to take a whole lot more than that if you want to defeat me!"

"That's the plan," said Sabrina. "Now, I believe that it was still your turn?"

"Yea," said Darren. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 attack her Binding Chain and Happy Lover!"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes as her monsters were destroyed. _Well, there goes both of my monsters. Now all I have left is my St. Joan. I better think of something fast before he summons his Lvl 8 monster!_

"Now, because my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 destroyed a monster as a result of battle, I can now upgrade it to Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 (ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800)!"

Sabrina lowered her head, closed her eyes, and sighed. _Danget! I forgot about its special ability! __**Now**__ what am I going to do?_

"Don't give up, Sabrina!"

Sabrina raised her head, her eyes widening as she realized that it was Darren who had said that. "Darren?"

"You just destroyed my strongest monster with an amazing combo, and I know that you can win this duel! Now, put your faith in your deck, and let's make this a duel that everyone will remember!"

Sabrina nodded. "Mhmmm! You're right, Darren! Let's do this!"

"I end my turn," said Darren. "You're move, Sabrina!"

Sabrina: 3300 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 3)

Darren: 3700 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 4, S/T-Zone: 0)

"Draw!" said Sabrina, drawing a card from her deck. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

Darren nodded. "This duel's over, Sabrina! Since I have no monsters that I can summon, I think that I'll just attack! Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8, attack her St. Joan!"

"Not so fast!" said Sabrina, stretching out her hand. "I play my trap card, Magic-Arm Shield! Now I get to choose one face-up monster on your side of the field and choose it as the target of the attack!"

"Say what?!" said Darren.

"That's right!" said Sabrina, "and I choose your Gray Wing!"

"NOOO!" cried Darren as his monster was destroyed.

Sabrina: 3300 (Hand: 0, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 3)

Darren: 2000 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 3, S/T-Zone: 0)

"My move!" said Sabrina. "Draw! I think that I'll start off by playing my facedown card, Blast with Chain! This is an equip trap card, and I think that I'll equip it to my St. Joan, making her total attack 3300!"

"No way!" said Darren.

"I'll also activate my second facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my Guardian Angel Joan (ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000)! Now, St. Joan, attack his Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 with holy eradicator!"

"AHHH!" cried Darren as his best monster was destroyed.

"And now, Guardian Angel Joan, attack his B. Dragon Jungle King!"

Darren fell on his knees. "Danget! I can't believe it! I'm finished…"

He drew his next card and looked at it. He sighed and laid his hand on top of his deck. "I surrender."

Sabrina's eyes widened. "You're giving up, Darren?"

"I can't beat you with the cards that I have right now, Sabrina. You win," said Darren, giving her a sad smile.

Sabrina looked at him with a sad look in her eyes. "Darren…"

Doctor Crowler stood up and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I please have your attention! The winner of this duel is Sabrina Taylor! She will be representing our school in the school duel!"

The audience clapped and cheered as she walked down from the duel arena with Darren. "That was a great duel, Sabrina," said Darren.

He held out his hand. "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thanks, Darren," said Sabrina. She took his hand and shook it. "I promise that I'll win for you!"

"You better!" Darren laughed.


	20. Chapter 20: Sabrina vs Bone Lestar

For Ring of Defense, I just used it like how Chazz used it in the anime.

Also, I will be updating my story every week or two now, (I have a new story that I'm working on). Thanks!

**Chapter 20: Sabrina vs Bone Lestar**

"They're here!"

Sabrina turned around from her seat. "What?"

A random Ra Yellow ran into the classroom, pausing to catch his breath. "The-. School-. Representative from-. North Academy-. He's here!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. "No way! Already?!"

"Yea!" he said. "Chancellor Sheppard wants everyone to come out and greet them right away! Especially you, Sabrina!"

(Harbor)

A medium-sized and not-so-fancy white cruise ship landed near the harbor of Duel Academy. A set of ladders were dropped, and North Academy's chancellor, Chancellor Foster, stepped onto the dock. "Sheppard!" he cried, walking over to Chancellor Sheppard and embracing him tightly. "How great to see you again!"

"Foster!" said Sheppard. "I see that North Academy had been upgraded a little bit!"

Foster laughed, scratching the back of his head. "Why thank you, Sheppard! Well, anyways, where is your school's duelist?"

Chancellor Sheppard motioned for Sabrina to step forward. "This is Sabrina Taylor, a second year Obelisk Blue student. She recently got promoted from Ra Yellow!"

"Well, congratulations my girl," said Foster, taking her hand and shaking it. "I look forward to seeing your skills."

"So," said Sheppard. "Where is _your_ school duelist?"

Foster motioned for a student that was standing next to him to step forward. He was a sickly white guy with white hair that was styled similar to that of Yugi Muto, only more spiked backwards. "This is Bone Lestar, our school's top duelist."

Bone stared hard at Sabrina, making her turn her gaze somewhere else. Foster laughed. "Well then, let's get this duel started, shall we?"

"Agreed," said Sheppard. "The duel shall take place in approximetly one hour!"

(Obelisk Blue Duel Arena)

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" cried Doctor Crowler through the microphone. "May I have your attention please? We will now introduce the two duelists that will represent Duel Academy and North Academy in this year's school duel!"

The crowd cheered as they eagerly awaited the start of the duel. Crowler motioned to the left. "From Duel Academy, we have our very own Sabrina Taylor!"

The audience roared as Sabrina entered the duel arena. "GO SABRINA!" screamed Jaden and Darren. Isami stared blankly at the duel, a bored look on his face.

Crowler motioned to his right. "And from North Academy, we have Bone Lestar!"

The students from North Academy roared and stamped their feet as Bone entered the duel arena. "GO BONE!" they screamed. "SHOW NO MERCY!"

"You got that right!" said Bone, pointing to them. "No mercy!"

"Even for ladies," he added, a sly grin on his face.

"Let's do this!" said Sabrina, activating her duel disk.

"You're on, princess!" said Bone, activating his duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Sabrina: 4000

Bone: 4000

"Ladies first!" said Sabrina. "Draw! I think that I'll summon Dancing Fairy (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000) in defense mode! Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Not bad," said Bone. "Well, not bad for a lady that is! My move! I start by playing my spell card Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two! Now I play my spell card Monster Reborn, which lets me take a monster from my graveyard and special summon it onto the field, so come on out Armored Zombie (ATK: 1500, DEF: 0)!"

A zombie with dark-green skin appeared onto the field dressed in brown traditional samurai armor, minus the helm. "But don't blink!" said Bone. "You might just miss him, because I sacrifice my Armored Zombie in order to summon my Curse of Vampire (ATK: 2000, DEF: 800) in attack mode! Now, Curse of Vampire, attack!"

"Not so fast!" cried Sabrina. "I activate my trap card, Waboku! Now I take zero damage for the remainder of your turn, although I can't say the same thing about you!"

Bone scoffed. "Cheap move, princess," he spat. "I'll end my turn by laying three cards facedown."

Sabrina: 4000 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 1)

Bone: 3000 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 1, S/T-Zone: 3)

"That wasn't such a bad first turn for the both of them," said Jaden, turning to Darren and Isami. "Right?"

"Yea," said Darren. "But this Bone guy is going to lose either way. No one can beat Sabrina!"

"My move!" said Sabrina. "Draw! Ok! Now, since my Dancing Fairy was in defense mode, I get 1000 life points! Now I'll sacrifice her in order to summon my Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400)!"

"That monster's still weaker than my Curse of Vampire," said Bone. _She must be planning to do something._

"I play my spell card Block Attack!" said Sabrina. "Now I can change one of your monsters in attack mode to defense mode!"

"What?!" said Bone as his monster was switched to defense mode.

"Now," said Sabrina. "Airknight Parshath, attack his Curse of Vampire!"

"AHHH!" cried Bone as Airknight Parshath's attack cut through him. "What was that?"

"Oh! Didn't I mention that when my Airknight Parshath attacks a monster with defense points lower than my monster's attack points, then the difference is inflicted as battle damage to your life points?"

Bone stepped back in shock. "No way!"

"Now, because I inflicted battle damage to you, I get to draw a card from my deck and add it to my hand. I'll end my turn with a facedown card," said Sabrina.

Bone narrowed his eyes. _This girl's pretty good... But it looks like she's never done her homework on a Zombie-type deck before, hahahahaha!_

"My move," said Bone. "And now, since it's the next standby phase, by paying 500 life points, I'm allowed to special summon my Curse of Vampire to my field!"

Sabrina's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"And that's not it," said Bone, laughing out loud. "Since I successfully special summoned it, its attack points are increased by 500 (ATK: 2500, DEF: 800)!

"Wow!" said Darren. "That's a pretty good special ability!"

"That's so totally unfair!" said Sabrina.

"That's life," said Bone. "HAHAHAHAHA! Why do you think that I let you destroy it?"

"So you _let_ me destroy it in order to activate its special ability?"

"That's right," said Bone, laughing out loud. "Now, I summon my Double Coston (ATK: 1700, DEF: 1650) in attack mode! Now, Curse of Vampire, attack her Airknight Parshath!"

"AHHH!" cried Sabrina as her best monster was destroyed.

"Don't relax just yet!" said Bone. "Double Coston, attack her life points directly!"

Sabrina grimaced as the two ghost monsters tackled her.

Sabrina: 2700 (Hand: 2, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 2)

Bone: 1400 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 3)

"Draw!" she said. "Ok! Get ready, Bone! I play my spell card Pot of Greed! Now I can draw two cards from my deck and add them to my hand!"

Sabrina looked at the two cards she just drew and smiled. "Sweet! Now I play my spell card Graceful Charity! This card lets me draw three cards from my deck as long as I discard two. Now I play my spell card Monster Reborn in order to bring back my Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400)! Now I remove my Bio-Mage and my Goddess with the Third Eye from play in order to special summon my Soul of Purity and Light (ATK: 2000, DEF: 1800)! Now, Soul of Purity and Light, attack his Double Coston!"

"Activate face-down card!" said Bone, stretching out his hand. "Ring of Destruction! I'll use this on your Soul of Purity of Light, so we both take damage equal to its attack points!"

Sabrina's eyes widened in surprise. "B-But, then you'll lose!"

Bone smiled and laughed out loud. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Not exactly!"

"What does he mean?" said Jaden. "He only has 1400 life points!"

"Activate second face-down card!" said Bone. "Ring of Defense! Now I take zero damage from Ring of Destruction!"

"Wow!" said Darren. "That was a really impressive move that he just played right there!"

"Yea!" said Jaden. "That was such an awesome move!"

"It was alright," said Isami, who still had a bored look on his face.

"I'll also activate my last facedown card!" said Bone. "Wait, actually… No, I won't."

"What?!" said Sabrina. "Why not?!"

"Just what was that move?" said Jaden. "Why would he just decide _not_ to activate his facedown card?"

"Well, I just thought that I could use it when you attack me with that Airknight Parshath of yours," said Bone.

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. _Well, he's probably most likely bluffing, but then, Airknight Parshath is my only monster out! With my life points, I can't afford to lose my only line of defense! Also, none of the facedown cards that I have out on the field are for countering trap card, so I have no choice but to end my turn._

Sabrina closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll end my turn," she said, a frustrated look on her face.

Bone grinned at her wickedly. "Thank you for that, princess," he said, his grin growing even wider.

"What do you mean?" said Sabrina, narrowing her eyes.

"That was a trap!" said Bone. "I _wanted_ you to think that it was a trap card, but it wasn't! I just didn't want you to destroy my Double Coston!"

"Y-You… You…" said Sabrina, trying to find the right word to describe him.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my Double Coston in order to bring out my ultimate monster, Despair from the Dark (ATK: 2800, DEF: 3000)!"

"Wait!" said Sabrina. "But that's a level 8 monster! You need _two_ sacrifices in order to summon that!"

Bone closed his eyes and shook his head. "My Double Coston counts as _two_ sacrifices when I sacrifice it in order to summon a Dark-type monster!"

"I see," said Sabrina. "So _that's_ why you didn't want me to destroy it!"

"Exactly," said Bone. "And now, this duel's over! Curse of Vampire, attack her Airknight Parshath!"

_Decision time!_ said Sabrina to herself in her head. _I can play __**that**__ card right now and cancel out his attack, but if I don't, then I could just use my other cards in order to save a tiny portion of my life points! Then I could just summon another monster onto the field on my turn and destroy one of his monsters! Oh well! You gotta take a hit to give a hit!_

"AHHH!" she cried as her Airknight Parshath was destroyed. _There goes my last line of defense!_

"And now," said Bone. "Despair from the Dark, attack her life points directly and end this duel for me! Claw of Despair!"

_Here comes the next attack!_ said Sabrina, narrowing her eyes. _Here goes nothing!_

"Not so fast!" said Sabrina. "Activate facedown card- Enchanted Javelin! Now I gain life points equal to your monsters attack points!"

"WHAT?!" said Bone. "NO WAY!"

Sabrina fell on her knees, panting from the blow of the attack. "You. Haven't. Won. Yet," she said, trying to catch her breath.

Bone scoffed at her. "Whatever, princess. I'll just destroy you on my _next_ turn."

Sabrina: 100 (Hand: 3, M-Zone: 0, S/T-Zone: 1)

Bone: 1400 (Hand: 1, M-Zone: 2, S/T-Zone: 1)

Sabrina stood up and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. _I can feel it. It's now or never. This is my last turn._

"My move!" said Sabrina, a look of determination rising up in her eyes. "Draw!"

She looked at the card in her hand and smiled. "It's over, Bone. You played a good duel, and to be honest, I thought that you had me for a second there."

"What are you talking about?" said Bone, a confused look on his face.

"I'm talking about _this_," said Sabrina. "Activate facedown card- Curse of Anubis! This card has two special abilities. You see, for its first ability, all of the face-up effect monsters on the field are changed to defense position, and for its special ability, all of its original defense points are changed to zero!"

"I'm not seeing the point in this," said Bone. "So you'll be able to destroy one of my monsters. Big deal."

"Just watch,' said Sabrina, holding up the card that she just drew. "I activate my spell card, Monster Reincarnation! Now I'm allowed to take one card from my Graveyard and add it into my hand, and I choose my Airknight Parshath!"

"No!" whispered Bone, his eyes widening in shock as he realized what Sabrina was going to do.

"Now, come on out Airknight Parshath (ATK: 1900, DEF: 1400)!" said Sabrina.

"No way!" whispered Bone. "This can't be happening."

"It was fun dueling you, Bone," said Sabrina. "But now, the duel ends. Airknight Parshath, attack his Despair from the Dark and end this duel for me!"

"NOOO!" yelled Bone as his ultimate monster was destroyed. He dropped to his knees as his life points dropped to zero.

Sabrina: 100

Bone: 0

"That was a great duel, Bone," said Sabrina, walking over to him. She stretched out her hand, offering to help him up. Bone gave her a sad smile and took her hand. "Yea," he said. "That _was_ a great duel, wasn't it?"

Sabrina smiled and nodded. "Yea!"

(Harbor)

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen!" announced Doctor Crowler. "It is my great honor to present the winning Chancellor with the prize-_ Miss Duel Academy_!"

Bone stared at everyone else, a confused look on his face. "That's a chick?"

"Bye Bone!" said Sabrina, waving her hand at the cruise ship as it left Duel Academy. "Let's duel again someday!"

"You got it!" yelled Bone, waving his hand at her.

"Well, that was an awesome match," said Jaden as he, Darren, and Isami walked up to her.

"Yea," said Darren. "Congratulations, Sabrina!"

"That was an amazing duel," said Isami.

"Awwwww, thanks you guys!" said Sabrina. "Now come here! Group hug!"


	21. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Unfortunately, I probably will not be continuing this story from now on. Although I've basically written out the whole story, I've found myself at a point where I can't even bring myself to type out a single sentence. I have a new story now that I'm working on, and it's one that I've had planned out for a couple of years now. It's called "Beyond One's Limit," and it is a Naruto and Bleach crossover story. Please check it out if you guys ever have time.

I'm willing to let someone take over this story, but only if they are willing to follow my storyline and plot. Although I've grown completely bored with this story, it's still something that I put my time and effort into, and I don't wanna see it get ruined. If any of you guys want to take over this story for me, then please PM me. I might continue this story some other time in the future, but for now, I'm basically putting it aside for later.


End file.
